


I Wanna Have Your Babies

by taitofan



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Hair Braiding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unconventional Families, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: After Gilbert's return, he has to make up it up to Dietfried for worrying him.  That leads to something that will make the Bougainvillea family grow in a most unconventional manner...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dietfried is the best and deserves happiness, and nothing makes him happier than Gilbert, so... I totally ship it. So I just had to write something for them!

It was hard to quell the storm raging inside of his mind.  All this time thinking that the very person he loved more than anyone else in the world, more than himself, was dead, and he comes waltzing back with that _thing_ …

Dietfried loved Gilbert so much and was so happy his brother was alive, but he also wanted to suckerpunch him in the face.

“Don’t you usually joke that _I’m_ the one who looks troubled?”  Dietfried couldn’t even manage a smile at Gilbert’s attempt at a joke, merely staring down into his untouched teacup.  With a sigh, Gilbert set his down on the coffee table as well, and when Dietfried glanced up at him, there was an apologetic look in his one visible eye.  “Brother, please, I know you’re upset, but I had to stay away.  I—”

“I know your excuse,” he spat, fixing his glare back on the cup.  He knew that if he looked at Gilbert for too long, he’d forgive him no matter what, and Gilbert didn’t deserve his forgiveness yet.  Not after the stunt he’d pulled.  “ _It_ needed to grow and be free, so you hid away, only telling that pathetic disgrace what you were doing…”  With a sudden jolt of sorrow and rage, he banged his fists against the table, his tea splashing out of the cup.  “Well what about _me_ , Gil?  Why couldn’t you have let me know?  I spent all this time hoping you’d come home!  I wasn’t able to accept you were dead, I just couldn’t!  Does that doll really mean more to you than I do?”

He hated that Gilbert didn’t immediately say _no_.

“…Dietfried…”  Gilbert lowly reached across the table and took Dietfried’s hands into his own.  It was only once Gilbert squeezed them gently that he realized his hands were shaking.  He grit his teeth as a terrible sting formed behind his eyes.  No, he wouldn’t cry!  He wouldn’t!  “The way I love Violet and the way I love you are completely different.  She’s a child…”

“Then what, you want to make her your daughter?”  He laughed at the absurdity of that.  “I refuse to have a child like _that_ …  She’s barely human.”

“She’s changed.”  Gilbert’s voice was firm, his hands squeezing Dietfried’s tighter.  Dietfried hated to think he was right.  “She’s grown so much, and I love her just like she _was_ my daughter.  I raised her, named her, taught her to read and write…  She needs me in ways you don’t.  And you need me in ways she doesn’t.  And I love you both.”

“ _I_ don’t love her.”  Gilbert sighed again, beginning to take his hands away, but Dietfried wouldn’t allow it.  “Gil, you left me to think you were dead!  You’re the most important person to me in the world and sometimes it feels as if I’m merely an afterthought to you!  How can you claim you love me after putting me through that?”

He was hurt and lashing out and he knew it, but everything hurt so badly.  He just wanted Gilbert to understand!

“Dietfried, do you honestly—” Gilbert stopped suddenly and shook his head, giving Dietfried a small, yet warm smile.  “Well, that’s just how you are I suppose.  That’s fine; I really do love you with all my heart, and I’m truly sorry I hurt you.  But I’m back now and the war is over, so…  I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Will you?” Dietfried asked as Gilbert once again gently tugged his hands away.  This time, Dietfried let him.  “You have a lot to make up for…”

Gilbert stood up and held out his hand.  Dietfried looked at it for a moment, considering ignoring it completely, before taking it.  He had been right; one look at that loving expresion on Gilbert’s face and he was putty.  Only to Gilbert…

“Then I guess I’d better get started, huh?”  He pulled Dietfried up, their bodies soon close together, their emerald eyes locked.  “Is your bedroom alright?”

“More than alright.”  He felt anticipation course in his veins as they began the familiar walk hand in hand.  It didn’t matter if any of the staff saw them like that; everyone knew the brothers were close…  Just not exactly _how_ close.  “You know, you’d better be ready to please me all night long if you want me to forgive you.  Can you manage that, Gil?”

Gilbert chuckled as they reached Dietfried’s bedroom and he pushed open the door, shutting and locking it behind them.  “I haven’t been with anyone since the last time we were together, so I might not last long the first time, but…”  Now that they were behind closed doors, he pulled Dietfried’s body flush against his.  “I’ll rail you as many times as it takes to make you believe I won’t leave you again, I swear it.”

Dietfried felt a shiver run up his spine at the husky words, and as much as he wanted to continue his charade that he was still too angry to forgive Gilbert, he couldn’t seem to muster the energy.  Of course he forgave Gilbert.  He loved Gilbert too much not to.  Besides, as one of Gilbert’s hands wandered down between his thighs and began rubbing…

“Gil…!  I…”  He gripped Gilbert’s shoulders tightly, feeling his boxers getting very wet very quickly.  “I haven’t been with anyone either, you know?  I couldn’t accept you’d never come back, so I couldn’t be with anyone else.  Don’t think I could have even if I’d seen your corpse with my own eyes.”

_I’ll never love anyone but you, Gil.  Please don’t ever leave me again.  I don’t know if I could take it.  I don’t know if I’m strong enough to lose you twice._

But he knew Gilbert didn’t like it when he talked like that—” _You’re so strong Dietfried, you can live without me, don’t sell yourself short_ ”—so he kept his thoughts to himself and allowed the moans that bubbled up in his chest to spill from his lips.

“I’m glad you never gave up on me.  Thank you.”  He pressed their lips together in a teasingly short kiss that left Dietfried craving more.  “But surely you’ve at least touched yourself.  Come on, tell me what you’ve thought of since I’ve been gone.”

“Do you think that highly of yourself that you think I’ve spent so much time jacking off to the thought of you?”  Gilbert only rubbed his fingers faster, with more pressure, making Dietfried gasp.  “Alright, alright, slow down or I’m gonna cum before you can even get your cock inside me!”

Gilbert did as was requested of him, but he didn’t stop completely.  “Then your answer is…?”

“...What do you want me to say, Gil?  That I spent more nights than I care to count pretending my fingers were your cock?  That I dreamed of the day you’d come home and stuff me so full that your cum was dripping out of me?  How I…”  He paused and swallowed thickly.  Did he really want to admit this…?  No, not really, but he’d almost lost Gilbert, so what was there left to lose?  He didn’t want to have any regrets.  “I know I’m getting older, but I imagined you’d come home and we’d both retire from the military and…  We could have a family.”

Gilbert’s fingers slowed to a halt, and he gazed at Dietfried with a slack expression.

“Dietfried, I—”

“I know it’s idiotic, you don’t have to tell me,” he interrupted, already wishing he’d kept that to himself.  What a foolish idea!  Barely anyone even knew about his secret, and even if they did, how would he cover up just who got him in that condition?  “I’m not saying I wanna have you knock me up, I just—”

This time it was Dietfried who was interrupted, as Gilbert pressed their lips together in a proper kiss, deep and warm and wet, their saliva mingling as their tongues swirled together.  Gilbert’s erection poked into Dietfried’s thigh, and his clit was pulsing so harshly that he was tempted to rut against Gilbert’s leg like a dog in heat.

“Maybe,” Gilbert murmured into his mouth in between deep kisses, “Violet would like a younger sibling.”

Abruptly, Dietfried yanked back and glared at Gilbert hotly.  “Gil, I swear, I—!”

Gilbert’s laughter was so beautiful after having not heard it in so very long that Dietfried immediately calmed down and allowed Gilbert to lean in and place a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Sorry…”  He didn’t sound particularly sorry, but Dietfried let it slide.  “It’s probably a terrible idea, but I can’t say that doesn’t sound like an appealing one.  You’d make a good father.”

Dietfried paused again, letting the sincere words wash over him.   _Him_ , a good father…? Well, he supposed he knew firsthand what _not_ to do.  But it really _was_ a bad idea, wasn’t it?  Letting his younger brother impregnate him…  It wasn’t acceptable at all…

He smirked; _good_.  He never liked doing what society deemed acceptable anyway.  No one would stop him from doing what he wanted.  _No one_.

“Well then…  I suppose you’d better fill me full of your seed, right Gil?”  He took a step backwards, his hands quickly working the buttons of his shirt, which he let drop to the floor haphazardly.  Next he pulled off his binder, freeing his chest.  “You should probably start with undressing, don’t you think?”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face made it clear his exasperation was all for play.  It made Dietfried’s chest swell with emotion to see his beloved Gilbert before him, with that fond affection written so clearly on his face.  He loved Gilbert so much…!

It didn’t take them long to undress, their clothes scattered across the floor.  Dietfried was surprised his juices hadn’t seeped through to his pants with as wet as his boxers were.  His pussy was positively _aching_ to have Gilbert inside of him, especially as he got to see his brother’s hard, thick cock in person again after so long.  His fingers could never compare!

“I see you still don’t like to trim,” Gilbert teased, stepping closer again to reach down and play with Dietfried’s pussy.  God, it felt so good to have his brother’s fingers on him again!  “I could braid it, I think.  Both sets of your hair could match.”

Dietfried scoffed, secretly a little intrigued by the idea, and turned around to climb on his bed, where he immediately got comfortable propped up among the pillows and spread his legs.  Gilbert wasted no time getting up there either, settling in between Dietfried’s thighs.

“Let’s save that for later, shall we?  Right now, all I want is your fat cock so far up my cunt that you have no choice but to get me pregnant when you cum, alright?”  He gazed up at Gilbert with lidded eyes and a seductive smile.  “ _Breed me, Gil._ ”

“Dammit Dietfried…  You’re so…”  Gilbert grabbed his cock, tapping it against Dietfried’s clit a few times, earning him a deep moan in response.  “You’re so beautiful.  I have the most beautiful brother in the world.  If you want to have a baby together, I’ll fill you so full of cum you’re sure to get pregnant.”

“Do it,” Dietfried urged, his hands wandering up his chest to play with his tits, still giving Gilbert a needy look.  “Fuck me, Gil.  Fuck me so hard I forget my name.  Knock me up.  Just love me and never leave me again!”

Rather than answer with words, Gilbert had his cock lined up with Dietfried’s dripping pussy in an instant and slammed his hips forward, impaling Dietfried with just one thrust.  Dietfried’s thighs shook and his hands trembled; he let out a shaky laugh and gazed up at Gilbert, who looked back at him with nothing less than utter love and devotion shining in his visible eye.

“Gil, I’ve missed this so much…  I missed _you_ so much.  Hurry up and fuck me, Gil!”

Gilbert nodded jerkily, pulling out to the head of his cock, then sliding back into Dietfried’s pussy with ease.  Dietfried was so wet, so very turned on; he wasn’t sure he’d ever been so horny in his entire life!  While part of him wanted this to last forever, the louder voice in his head just wanted Gilbert to absolutely _wreck_ his pussy, to pump him so full of cum that it leaked from his cunt for a week.  He finally had Gilbert back, and he needed to feel that he was there, that he wasn’t going anywhere ever again…!

“I love you.”  The words made Dietfried’s eyes widen; Gilbert reached down and wiped under his eye.  He hadn’t even realized that any tears had slipped down his cheeks until Gilbert swiped them away.  “I truly am sorry for making you feel lonely.  I should have told you what I was doing.  But I promise you that I’m never going to leave you alone ever again.  I’ll stay with you forever.  Dietfried…  Let’s have a baby.”

Dietfried honestly wasn’t even sure if he was too old for that, but god, he wanted to do just that.  He wanted Gilbert forever at his side.  The rest of the world could burn, but as long as he had Gilbert, he’d be happy.

Dietfried, however, was unable to properly convey any of that, as Gilbert’s hips began to rock at such a fast and forceful pace that it was all he could do not to cum right there.  His brother’s fat cock felt so good railing him so hard!  Not to mention he was still playing with his tits, which were nice and sensitive as he groped at them and pinched the nipples.  At least Gilbert wasn’t—

It was almost as if Gilbert could read his thoughts, because he chose that exact moment to reach between their joined bodies and rub his clit, eliciting a moan that was probably a little too loud, but fuck it, Dietfried didn’t care.  Let the entire mansion know he was getting his pussy stuffed thanks to his younger brother.  He’d like to see someone stop them!

“G-Gil,” he finally managed to groan out, “I’m so close…”

“Me too.  Your pussy is so warm, Dietfried.  You feel like heaven.”  He had such a warm expression on his face that Dietfried could feel his own heat up.  He’d missed his brother’s love so much…!  “Cum whenever you need to, brother.  We have all night.  And… the rest of our lives.”

Dietfried wasn’t sure if it was the cock in his pussy or the fingers on his clit or even the words from his brother’s mouth, but something inside of him snapped, and he cried out Gilbert’s name as he squirted his juices all over Gilbert’s cock.  And yet, Gilbert didn’t let up, pounding into Dietfried’s spent body and still rubbing his clit.  Dietfried let go of his tits and grabbed hold of Gilbert’s arms, suddenly hit with the desire to feel him under his fingertips.

“I love you, Gil.”  His voice was breathless, hitching as Gilbert thrust into him, his movements becoming more erratic.  He was close.  “I love you so much.  Let me have your baby, Gil, please, cum inside me!”

“Dietfried…”  Gilbert rubbed at his pussy faster, making Dietfried arch his back at the overstimulated pleasure he felt.  “Let’s both cum together, Dietfried.”

Dietfried nodded, not getting the chance to reply before Gilbert swooped down and captured his lips again.  That familiar coil in his gut was all wound up again; he was going to cum again before he knew it.  Gilbert knew how to play his body like an expensive violin, so it happened more often than not.  Today was not going to disappoint.

And then, just as Gilbert’s thrusts lost all their rhythm, Dietfried felt his second orgasm hit, his pussy tightening even more around Gilbert’s cock than the first time, making him cry out wordlessly into Gilbert’s mouth.  That was enough to tip Gilbert over the edge too, his body shaking as he shot his cum deep inside of Dietfried’s pussy.  It felt so amazing to get so stuffed with cum after so many lonely months, but this was really happening!  Gilbert was here and—

“What do you think you’re doing?”  Gilbert looked confused; he’d obviously been about to pull his soft cock out.  “Leave it in, will you?  Maybe it can act like a plug and keep your cum in there so I’ll definitely get pregnant.”

“I don’t think it works that way.”

Dietfried huffed and yanked Gilbert down, loving the warm, solid body pressed against his.  He buried his face into the crook of Gilbert’s neck, smiling into the warm skin as Gilbert’s arms wrapped around him.

“Well maybe I just want you to stay inside me then.”

“...Alright, Dietfried, anything you say.”

It wouldn’t be the first time Gilbert would stay nestled inside his pussy until they could go for another round, and Dietfried was confident it wouldn’t be the last.  Even just that night.

Because Dietfried wasn’t letting either of them out of that bed until he was satisfied, and well, Gilbert had _a lot_ of time to make up for…

\---

When Dietfried awoke, it wasn’t to the feeling of a cold, empty bed signifying that the previous night was all a dream, nor was it to the feeling of Gilbert’s arms around him.  No, it was to a very odd sensation indeed.  He glanced down to see Gilbert adding a little ribbon to the braid he’d just made, a satisfied smile on his face.  Where had he even found a ribbon that tiny…?

“...Gil, what in God’s name are you doing?”

“I told you I’d braid your pussy hair, didn’t I?”  It was indeed a very cute little braid, and since the curtains matched the drapes, it did look very similar to the braid on his head.  “I can take it out if you don’t—”

“Leave it.”  He reached down and ran his fingers over it, shaking his head fondly.  “Imagine what your old subordinates would have thought if they knew you did ridiculous things like this.”

“I can only imagine what they’d think about our relationship in the first place…”  He swatted Dietfried’s hand away, only to lean down and bring his face very close to it instead.  His warm breath on Dietfried’s pussy made him shiver.  “You don’t mind if I have dessert for breakfast, right?”

Before Dietfried could answer—to tell him that he’d damn well better!—Gilbert licked along his lips, humming in satisfaction when Dietfried moaned in response.  He repeated the action a few times before using his fingers to open his lips and all but bury his face into Dietfried’s pussy, licking the soft folds, sucking at his clit, everything he could do to get more gasps and moans to fall from Dietfried’s lips.

In the back of his mind, Dietfried knew that there was something very important that he was forgetting, but for the life of him, he couldn’t think of it while he was getting eaten out so nicely.

And then something very unexpected happened.

Gilbert sneezed.

It was probably the little braid tickling his nose, but Dietfried couldn’t really think about it at the moment.  The sudden sneeze right up against his pussy jumped him, and it was suddenly very clear what he’d forgotten.  Namely, he hadn’t used the bathroom since before he and Gilbert had started fucking the night before, and he was quite full…

Well, he supposed as piss began to gush out of him and onto Gilbert’s face, not anymore…

“G-Gil,” he moaned, embarrassment filling him just as much as relief.  And, if he were honest, arousal too.  God, why did his brother look so hot with piss wetting his face…?  “Sorry…”

He didn’t understand why Gilbert didn’t move away, but no, he stayed right there and let Dietfried piss all over him, almost as if he liked it.  And then, when his bladder was empty and Gilbert abruptly sat up, showing off his leaking erection, well, he really _had_ liked that, hadn’t he?

“Dietfried, that was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me.”  Dietfried wasn’t sure what to think about that, but considering it made Gilbert slide between his thighs and slip his cock in without hesitation, he wasn’t really complaining.  “God, watching your face while you pissed…  It was so beautiful.  You’re so beautiful, brother.  I love you.  _I love you_ …!”

There were worse ways to wake up than this, and Dietfried would gladly piss all over his bed every morning if it meant Gilbert would rail him with such wild abandon.  He’d certainly had his share of cock the night before, but he was still so hungry for his brother’s touch.  He just wanted to stay in bed all day and forget the outside world existed.  It was just him and Gilbert and no one else—

The knock that came on the door was the most frustrating thing he’d ever heard in his entire life.

“Captain Dietfried?  Is the Major in there with you?”

No, he took it back.  Violet’s voice was definitely the most frustrating thing he’d ever heard and would ever hear.  Ever.

“No.  Go away.”

Gilbert gave him an unimpressed look, but he thankfully didn’t stop fucking him.

“Yes, Violet, I’m here.  But what did I tell you about calling me that?”

Dietfried shot him a look that clearly said “What the fuck are you doing?” but Gilbert ignored it.

“My apologies, M- Gilbert.  Will you be out soon?”

“Give me a bit longer, Violet.  Dietfried and I have to finish something first.  You can eat breakfast without us if you’re hungry.”

“No, that is fine.  I will wait for you.  Please, take your time.”

“Go wait in the kitchen then,” Dietfried yelled, the cock inside him the only reason he wasn’t stomping to the door and giving her a piece of his mind.  “Don’t stand outside my door like an idiot!”

“Dietfried…”  Gilbert slowed his hips down in warning, and the two glared at each other for several long moments before Dietfried sighed.  He was far too soft for his brother…

“...Please go wait in the kitchen.”

Gilbert rolled his eye, but he sped back up all the same.

“Very well.  I will see you both there.”

Her footsteps could soon be heard walking away, and Dietfried almost cheered with relief.  That girl, honestly…

However, he soon forgot all about Violet as Gilbert pulled out and suddenly flipped him over.  Dietfried didn’t have to ask why; as Gilbert sunk his cock back in, he was able to reach even deeper, his hand wandering underneath them to play with his clit.  As much as Dietfried loved seeing his brother’s face, he had no problems at all with being mounted and pounded into either.  And more cum going so far up his cunt would only help to ensure his pregnancy!

He’d never even wanted to get pregnant before, but ever since Gilbert had come back, the thought had been on his mind.  He wanted a family with him.  More than the family they already were.  He loved Gilbert so much and wanted his child so badly, the rest of the world be damned!  They’d run away if they had to, Dietfried was fine with that.  But he’d kill every last person who stood in his way if anyone ever tried to keep them apart!

Well, no point in worrying about that now, he supposed, before he even knew if he could get pregnant.  They’d have to take things as they came, and right now, all he needed to be concerned about was the fact he was very close to cumming, and judging by the way Gilbert was moaning into his ear, so was he.

And when Gilbert started tugging on the little braid on his pussy, that was the last straw.  Dietfried moaned out his brother’s name as his juices dripped to the bed, mingling with his piss.  Gilbert wasn’t long after him, his hips jerking as he shot his cum into his brother’s pussy once again.  How many times was that now?  God, if _this_ didn’t knock him up, nothing would!

This time, Dietfried didn’t complain when Gilbert pulled out. In fact, he was so filled with cum that he could feel it dripping out of him, and as much as he loved feeling so full, it was drying on his thighs and he really wanted a shower.  Thankfully, he had a bathroom attached to his bedroom so they wouldn’t have to venture out in the hallway so disheveled and sticky.

They helped each other up and off the bed, and much to Dietfried’s surprise, Gilbert’s hands went to his eye patch.  Dietfried hadn’t seen what was underneath it, but he supposed that considering he’d pissed all over it, it would need to be removed.  When it came off, Dietfried tried not to wince, but it was difficult.  The skin around his eye was discolored, and his previously bright emerald eye was cloudy and muted.  He’d heard that Gilbert was going blind in that eye, and frankly, Dietfried was impressed that he hadn’t lost the eye completely.  And he was certainly relieved the bullet hadn’t hit the brain and killed him.

“It’s not very pretty, I know.”  Gilbert didn’t look offended at his staring, thankfully.  “I can keep it on if you’d prefer.”

“Don’t be stupid, of course I don’t want you to keep a piss-covered eye patch on.  It’s not disgust I’m feeling Gil, it’s…”  Not pity, certainly not.  He could never pity his brother.  Sadness wasn’t a strong enough word.  And while there was plenty of anger there, that wasn’t right either.  “...I’m just happy you’re alive.  So relieved you came home to me, even if you’re a fucking asshat for making me wait.”

Gilbert laughed softly and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bathroom, yet again promising that he wouldn’t leave Dietfried alone ever again.  Dietfried smiled, letting Gilbert lead him where he pleased.  He trusted Gilbert and knew he wouldn’t intentionally leave him, not again.  All he could hope was that this time of peace would last, and they could be together for a very long time.

That was all he wanted.

\---

When they got downstairs to the dining room, Violet was already sitting at the table patiently waiting for them.  She hadn’t touched the food placed before her, but the moment they walked in the room, she looked up at them with a small smile on her face.

Well, no, that wasn’t quite right.  She smiled when she saw _Gilbert_.  That was fine; it wasn’t as if he was happy to see her either.  He kept remembering Gilbert saying he loved Violet like a daughter, how before the last battle he’d spoken of adopting her into the Bougainvillea family…

The thought of that killing machine, filled with far more humanity in her than before, being Gilbert’s daughter didn’t sit right with him.  What in the world did everyone see in this doll…?

“Was there a problem?” Violet asked after they were all seated and breakfast was served.  “I heard sounds of distress…”

If Dietfried had been a lesser man, he might have choked on his food at the very thought that Violet had heard them having sex.  As if was, he merely snorted in disgust and shook his head.

“A tool like you wouldn’t understand…”

Gilbert shot him a look and turned to Violet with a patient smile.  “No one was hurt, Violet.  Those were sounds of…”  Gilbert trailed off, as if only just realizing maybe it wasn’t the best idea to tell a teenage girl about him fucking his brother’s pussy.  Dietfried smirked into his coffee cup, wondering how he’d get out of this one.  “Happiness.”

Dietfried almost laughed at the look of bewilderment on Violet’s face.  It took a lot to change her facial expression, but that had done it.

“Happiness…?  But…  It did not sound like anyone was having fun…”

“We were,” Gilbert assured her, his face tinged red, obviously trying to remain calm.  “Trust me Violet, I would never intentionally hurt Dietfried, and he wouldn’t hurt me either.  One day you’ll understand, and when that day comes, I hope you can keep an open mind.”

Gilbert obviously didn’t suspect that Violet would understand what was going on, and honestly, Dietfried didn’t either.  She was a naive child who barely understood emotions, after all.  How could she—

“Oh, my apologies.  You were copulating, weren’t you?  I wasn’t aware your relationship went that far.”  Neither of them said anything, merely staring at Violet silently, and she continued on as if she hadn’t said anything remotely out of the ordinary.  “When I researched literature to find the meaning of _I love you_ , I came across many accounts of incestuous relationships.  I did not see the problem…”

Gilbert shot Dietfried a look, and Dietfried honestly didn’t know what to think.  Violet… was giving her blessing?  In that odd manner of hers?  Did she really even understand what a scandal it would be for the two Bougainvillea sons to have that kind of relationship?

“Violet, I appreciate that, but you _cannot_ tell anyone, alright?  Not a soul.”

She nodded obediently.  “Of course, Major.  Ah, I mean, Gilbert.  I understand.”   She turned to face Dietfried and he tensed up, wondering what in the world she could be about to say to him.  “Captain Dietfried…  Thank you.  For making the Major happy.”

No one corrected Violet that time.  Dietfried looked upon her smiling face for several long moments before giving a jerky nod and turning his attention fully to his breakfast.  That damn doll…

Still, the idea that someone else thought he was making Gilbert happy…  That was a nice feeling.  Maybe she really _was_ showing progress…

But that didn’t mean he wanted her as a daughter, and she was still a tool for destruction.  He’d never change his mind on that.  But, he supposed, maybe for Gilbert’s sake, he could try to be a little bit nicer to her.

 _Try_.

\---

Things soon settled into a routine that Dietfried found quite pleasant.  He and Violet went to their respective jobs while Gilbert stayed home and tended to their ailing mother.  True to her word, Violet never said a thing to anyone about them, and he and Gilbert were free to continue their relationship as if nothing had ever changed.

But it soon became clear that something _had_ changed.  Something very major.  And despite it being exactly what he’d wanted, he honestly hadn’t really expected it to happen.

“Dietfried, is something the matter?  You look tense.  Something happen at work?”

Dietfried didn’t answer at first.  He sat down on the sofa next to Gilbert, so close that their shoulders were touching, and he took Gilbert’s hand in his.  He was surprised his hands weren’t shaking.

“...I’ve resigned.”  Gilbert let out a little noise of surprise, and Dietfried smiled despite himself. If Gilbert thought _that_ was the most shocking part, well, it was probably a good thing they were sitting down.  “I didn’t have much of a choice.  If I’d stayed, they were gonna find out…  But I used Mother’s health and your return as an excuse.  After all I’ve done, they didn’t like it, but they couldn’t say much either.”

“...They would have found out what?”

Dietfried slowly took their conjoined hands and gently placed them over his stomach, a genuine smile on his face as he gazed upon his brother’s handsome face.

“Gil…  I’m pregnant.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I continue to ignore the light novels and let Dietfried be happy. This picks up directly after the first chapter, and we get some Gilbert pov sections too!

The words seemed to echo in Gilbert’s mind.   _I’m pregnant_.  Dietfried, his older brother, was pregnant.  Because of him.  They were going to have a baby together…

Gilbert was frozen as he looked up from where Dietfried had placed their hands on his stomach and studied his brother’s face.  Dietfried looked so honestly happy about being pregnant.  And—

“Dietfried, that’s wonderful!”

—he was too.

He pulled Dietfried into a tight hug, feeling Dietfried return it without hesitation.  He wondered—to an outsider, how odd did this look?  Neither of them were very warm men, but when it came to each other, everything changed.  He’d often heard people say that Dietfried smiled for no one but Gilbert, and he supposed there was some truth to it.  Dietfried, admittedly, could be very hard to get along with, but Gilbert didn’t care.  He loved his brother so much, and they were going to have a family together!

“I’m glad you agree.  I didn’t…” he paused, pulling back from the hug a bit to look Gilbert in the eyes.  “I didn’t really think it was possible with as old as I am, but when I kept getting sick at work I went to the family doctor and found out I’m about a month pregnant.  Lines right up with that first night you were home, huh?  Wonder which time you filled my pussy up with cum was the time that did it?”

Gilbert wasn’t sure what to think when he pictured Dietfried puking at work from morning sickness and his cock twitched with interest.  Oh no, he was _not_ going down that road...

“I…  I could only imagine.”  Hell, he didn’t even remember exactly how many loads he’d blown in Dietfried that night.  “Did he ask you anything about the father?”

“The doctor asked if I knew who it was and I said yes, but I didn’t say who and he didn’t ask.”  Probably knew Dietfried would have gotten pissed off to be questioned like that.  Smart man.  “I don’t care if people want to call me a slut for getting knocked up unwed.  I already have the father’s last name anyway, and hey, I _am_ a slut for _you_ , aren’t I?”

“Dietfried, I…”  He swallowed thickly, torn between a swell of affection at Dietfried’s casual admission that they were already about as married as they could ever hope to be, and terribly aroused at Dietfried calling himself a slut for him.  “I don’t know if you can really be a slut if you’ve only ever had sex with one person.”

“Oh, then you’re telling me you aren’t a slut for me too?”  Dietfried moved a hand down to Gilbert’s lap, squeezing his growing erection through his pants.  “Look, you’re already getting hard, Gil.  You want to fuck your pregnant brother right now, don’t you?”

“I—”

“Face it, Gil, we’re sluts for each other.  Why not embrace it?”  He gave Gilbert a sexy smirk that almost made Gilbert’s cock rip through his pants.  “Let’s celebrate the good news.”

Gilbert knew his brother wasn’t talking about a nice dinner or anything, but he made a mental note to take Dietfried out soon to do just that all the same.  And, perhaps, there was something else he could do for Dietfried when he did that too...

“...I can’t say no to that.”

Dietfried laughed as Gilbert pulled him to his feet and they headed upstairs.  Gilbert was going to make sure his brother knew just how happy about this news he truly was.

\---

They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs, their lips barely leaving each other for a moment.  Dietfried almost felt as if he couldn’t get Gilbert close enough to him, despite their bodies being pressed flush together.  He still couldn’t really believe this was happening, but few things in his life had made him as happy as he was now.

“Gil,” Dietfried murmured, their lips ghosting together, “I love you.  God, I love you so much…”

“I love you too,” was his reply, one of Gilbert’s hands coming up to tuck a stray lock of Dietfried’s hair behind his ear.  “I’m so happy…  We’re going to be fathers…”

“And much better ones than ours was.”  He saw the flash of worry that flashed over Gilbert’s face, but he merely laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Gilbert’s forehead.  “Don’t worry about it, I’m not upset.  He’s long gone and can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

Dietfried didn’t care what his child was like; he knew he’d let them express themselves however they wanted, and they would be free to follow their dreams, even if he secretly thought they were foolish.  He’d support them no matter what, in all the ways he was never supported.  And he would never _ever_ hit them, that was certain.

“I’ve always admired that about you, you know.  Even with all he did and said to you, you continued to do what you wanted, without bowing down to him.  I wish I’d been brave enough to do the same, but I suppose I might not be here with you like this otherwise, so…”

“No living in the past,” he admonished, softly but firmly.  He was telling himself that just as much as Gilbert.  His brother didn’t seem to know just how scared he’d been back then to defy his father, though it had gotten easier over time.  He didn’t even want to think about that asshole anymore, or how livid he’d be at his and Gilbert’s situation.  “We’re grown adults and war heroes, and we’re going to have a baby.  Look at our future, Gil.  We’re both gonna be fine.”

“Of course…”  Gilbert’s deep emerald eyes were shining with love and affection, his smile warm.  The sight made Dietfried’s chest swell.  “I’ll be right here with you, brother.  I’ll help you anyway you need me to. You’ll never be alone, I swear it.”

Gilbert accompanied his words by sitting up and pulling at his belt, finally freeing his erection from his pants.  Dietfried watched with hunger as Gilbert shed his clothes, then allowed Gilbert to undress him too.  He could do it himself, certainly, but he liked the way Gilbert’s hands ran over his skin teasingly as he took off each article of clothing, pressing kisses into his heated flesh.

Once they were nude, Gilbert settled between Dietfried’s thighs.  But rather than sink his cock into Dietfried’s awaiting pussy, he looked thoughtful…  Then positioned himself so he could roll his hips forward and rut his cock against his clit.

“Oh Gil, that feels good…”  A shiver ran up Dietfried’s spine at the sensation.  It wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but usually it was because he was menstruating, though Gilbert had certainly gotten his dick bloody in the past as well.  “Don’t stop!”

“I won’t,” he promised, repeating the action over and over again.  “Anything to make you feel good, I’ll do it.  Just ask, Dietfried, I’ll do anything you want.  You’re having our baby, so I’ll do everything I can to help.”

It was hard to think with Gilbert rutting against him so incessantly, but he managed to nod, not missing that loving gaze directed towards him.  He wished he could go back in time, before he and Gilbert got together, and tell his younger self how things were going to turn out.  That his feelings weren’t wrong and that there was nothing wrong with _him_ either.  That Gilbert loved him too and they were going to be _so happy_ together…!

The constant stimulation on his clit was getting to be too much to handle, and he knew those jerky thrusts meant Gilbert was close too…

“Hey, Gil,” he managed to say, his voice rather breathless, “you still gonna want my pussy so bad when I start showing?”

He asked it in a teasing tone, but a little part of him was concerned about what would happen when that time came.  According to the doctor, he still had about two months before he started to show, but he wouldn’t be able to hide it for long.  Then would come the questions of who the father was, and everyone who didn’t know he was trans would find out…  Not that those ignorant bastards’ opinions mattered to him, but he really didn’t want to have to deal with that nonsense.

Gilbert, however, reached out with one hand and placed it over Dietfried’s stomach, his thrusts becoming even more erratic.  He wondered—what was Gilbert thinking…?

“Dietfried, pregnancy is going to look _so beautiful_ on you.”

The sincere words, coupled with the raw emotion on Gilbert’s face, joined together with the hard cock on his throbbing clit and tipped Dietfried over the edge.  He came with a cry of “ _Gil!_ ” and squirted his juices all over the bed.  Gilbert’s eyes never left him, and it only took a few more thrusts against his sensitive clit before he was shooting his cum onto Dietfried’s pussy.

“...Gil, if your cum dries in my pubic hair, I’ll—”

He didn’t need to finish the empty threat, as Gilbert pulled back and leaned down to lick it clean, not caring in the slightest that it was his own cum hitting his tongue.  He supposed that with as often as Dietfried had gone down on him and then kissed him directly afterwards, it wasn’t the biggest deal anymore.

Gilbert finished cleaning him, then gave his pussy a little kiss before pulling back and settling down on the bed beside Dietfried.  They curled together, Gilbert looking just as satisfied as Dietfried felt.  After several long, silent moments, Gilbert turned to him with a smile.

“This weekend…  Let’s go somewhere nice for dinner, just the two of us.  To celebrate.”

Dietfried almost made a sarcastic quip about not wanting Violet to tag along, but he decided to just accept the nice offer graciously.

“Sure, I’ll have everything at work settled by then, so that’ll be a nice way to end the week.”  He leaned a little closer into Gilbert’s body, knowing they should get dressed with dinner being so close, but he was just so comfortable…  “Hey Gil?  You really think I’ll look beautiful when I’m showing?”

“Absolutely.”  Gilbert spoke with such conviction that Dietfried had no choice but to believe him.  “I can already picture it…  You’ll look radiant, brother.  I just know it.”

Dietfried smiled and put his arms around Gilbert, holding him tightly.  He could only hope he’d agree with Gilbert when the time came, and dysphoria didn’t rear its ugly head…

But Gilbert’s body intertwined with his told him that he didn’t have to worry; Gilbert would be there for him, no matter what might come.

\---

Dietfried walked into the nice restaurant with Gilbert at his side, and to anyone else, it would surely look like two brothers were merely going to have dinner together.  There was nothing at all out of the ordinary about it.  Well, Dietfried didn’t think so, but he supposed that most of the common fools around town would shit their pants if they knew he was pregnant thanks to his brother.

The aroma in the air was mouth watering, and Dietfried was very happy that his morning sickness wasn’t so bad that he was getting ill all day long just at the smell of food.  He figured he better take advantage of the night while he still had the chance.  It was a pity he couldn’t have some nice wine with dinner, but the moment he’d suspected he was pregnant, he’d taken things very seriously.  He knew his age meant there could be complications, and if anything happened…  If he lost the baby…

“Dietfried?”  He looked up from the table, where he’d been staring blankly, and smiled at Gilbert.  “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine, Gil, stop worrying.  We’re here to celebrate!”  If anyone asked, it was his retirement from the navy, but they knew better.  “Now, let’s see what looks good…”

They ordered without even looking at the prices, and it wasn’t long before they were eating delicious food and just enjoying each other’s company in a pleasant atmosphere.  Dietfried had a feeling he’d be cooped up in the coming months more than he liked, so he wanted to soak up the night’s ambience to the fullest.

“You really like that chicken, don’t you?”  When Dietfried gave Gilbert a questioning glance, he chuckled and reached out, swiping off some marinade on his face, just above his lip.  He casually licked the sauce off his thumb, and in a low voice, he continued, “I would have just licked it off for you, but I guess we should wait till we’re home to taste you or I’ll give us away.”

Dietfried felt his clit twitch as he imagined just how Gilbert would taste him, and it was all he could do not to drag Gilbert to the bathroom to fuck him right then.

The rest of dinner passed without incident, and before long they were headed back to their manor.  It was a beautiful moonlit night, so they walked, the warm breeze gently fluttering Dietfried’s hair.  It felt nice and the view was beautiful, and with no one else around they were free to walk back hand in hand.

“Dietfried, let’s stop here for a moment.”

Dietfried wasn’t in a hurry, so he nodded, and they stopped before a flower meadow, full of long grass and brightly colored flowers lit up by the moon’s beams.  With a hint of satisfaction, he noticed there wasn’t a single violet to be seen.

“Nice view,” he commented idly, squeezing Gilbert’s hand affectionately.

“The best I’ve ever seen.”  At the soft tone, Dietfried glanced over to his brother, and he tried his best not to flush as he saw Gilbert was looking at him, not the flowers.  “...There’s something I want to ask you.”

“...Go ahead.”  He flinched a little at how breathy his voice sounded, but Gilbert only smiled…

Then let go of his hand and reached into his jacket pocket.

And pulled out a little velvet box.

“Gil!”

“Dietfried, I know we’re brothers, so we can’t get married, but…”  He dropped to one knee and popped open the box, revealing a pair of simple golden rings.  Very much a pair of wedding bands, yet nondescript enough that no one would think twice if told they were just a piece of jewelry.  “I’d love nothing more than to marry you, and like you said the other day, we already have the same last name.  So…  Even if it’s only in spirit…  Will you do me the honor of being my husband?”

Dietfried was not the sort of man who easily succumbed to tears.  It took a lot to make him cry, it really did, and every instance he could think of involved Gilbert.  When his brother had been born, the first time Gilbert had said his name, the moment he realized he was in love with his brother, when he thought Gilbert was dead, when he found out he was alive…

And now too, tears slipped down his cheeks as he stared down at Gilbert’s handsome moonlit face gazing up at him with such love.

“Gil…  Of course I will!”  He laughed through his tears as Gilbert removed one of the rings and slipped it directly on his left ring finger, then put the other on his own.  It was a perfect fit.  “...How long have you been planning this?”

“Since the night I asked if you wanted to go out for dinner,” he explained as he straightened up and pocketed the box.  Dietfried had to give his brother—husband?—credit; he hadn’t seen this coming at all.  “You know, you really look much more elegant than all of these flowers combined.”

“Even crying?”

His semi-joking question was answered as Gilbert reached out to wipe away his tears.  Then he leaned in and placed a kiss to Dietfried’s beauty mark, just under his eye.

“You could have snot running down your face and you’d still be beautiful.”

Dietfried let out a little snort and yanked Gilbert into a kiss before he could say more embarrassing things.  He knew he was an attractive man, but somehow, hearing Gilbert say it was different.  God, he loved him so much…!

By the time they got home, it was late and even Violet was fast asleep.  They quietly made their way to Dietfried’s bedroom and slipped inside, the moon lighting up the room enough for them to get undressed and under the covers.  They both seemed to silently agree to just go to sleep, and Dietfried soon found his brother in his arms, softly breathing as he fell asleep.

Dietfried watched his new ring glimmer in the moonlight for a while, reminding himself that even if the law didn’t recognize it, Gilbert was more than just his brother now.  Gilbert was his husband and the father of his unborn child, and he’d stick by that no matter what anyone had to say.

With a smile on his face, he finally closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

\---

“You are wearing matching bands on your ring fingers.”  Gilbert was very proud of Dietfried for not chastising Violet for pointing out the obvious.  “Historically, wedding bands are worn on the left ring finger, as the vein that leads to the heart is located there.  Have you both eloped?”

Leave it to Violet to bluntly vocalize what they didn’t particularly want the entire staff—or their mother—to hear.  Of course, their mother could barely leave her bed anymore, but if a member of the staff heard and told her…

Well, Gilbert honestly wasn’t sure what she’d say. She couldn't really do anything, but he still didn’t want to have to deal with that.  She’d been the best mother she could be to them, especially considering the man their father had been, and he didn’t want to have his last memories of her soured if she took things badly.

“Tools shouldn’t speak so loud,” Dietfried ground out, glancing around to make sure no one was nearby.  Thankfully, they were all alone.  “Are you trying to let the entire estate know?”

“My apologies.  That was not my intention.”  Anyone else would have sounded wholly insincere, but Gilbert knew Violet meant every word of what she said.  “It was merely an observation.”

“Well observe quieter!”

“I—”

“Violet,” he cut off before Dietfried and Violet could go any further, “as far as everyone else is concerned, these are only to show our brotherly bond.  But to us, yes, they’re wedding bands.  We can’t legally wed, but symbolically…”

“I see.”  She nodded her head, and hand going over the emerald pendant she always wore.  It warmed his heart to see she had kept it after all that time, when she used to not care for material possessions in the slightest.  “Then I offer my congratulations.”

“Thank you,” he answered for them both, knowing Dietfried would never say it.  He hated what he was about to do to Dietfried, but it needed to be done…  “Actually Violet, there’s something I wanted to ask you about…”

Violet’s tearful yes as she agreed to let Gilbert adopt her reminded him so much of the night before, and it almost made up for the glare on Dietfried’s face.  He’d known Dietfried wouldn’t like it, but…  He had to.  He hoped Dietfried could understand.

“...Not even gonna ask me how I feel about it, huh?”  Dietfried at least waited until they were alone to ask.  “You ask me to marry you and we’ve having a baby and you just…  Adopt her.”

“You knew I wanted to,” he pointed out, which only earned him another glare.  “Dietfried, I’m sorry, but—”

“Whatever.  You always do whatever you want when it comes to her anyway.  I shouldn’t be surprised.”  He started to walk away, and when Gilbert tried to grab his shoulder to stop him, he turned around and shoved his hand away.  “Just stop it, Gil!  I get it; it’s the right thing to do, _fine_!  But don’t expect me to like it!  I’ve watched her murder people in cold blood without flinching even once, and you want me to pretend I could ever see her as a daughter?  Fat chance!”

Gilbert understood what Dietfried wouldn’t say.  He was scared of Violet.  Gilbert had hoped that maybe that would have lessened after time, but apparently not.

“...I won’t ask you to do any fatherly bonding with her, and we both know you’re going to need my attention a lot in the coming months.  Just…  Please, try to get along with her, that’s all I ask.”  He slowly went to take Dietfried’s hands in his, and this time he wasn’t pushed away.  “Dietfried, I love you with all my heart, and I will love our child just the same.  But I love Violet too.  So please, just try.”

Dietfried didn’t look very happy, but he nodded wearily.  Suddenly he paused, and after a moment, he ripped his hands out of Gilbert’s and sprinted down the hall and into the nearest bathroom.  Gilbert quickly followed after him, and he entered just in time to see Dietfried throwing up breakfast.  He couldn’t help the fond smile as he knelt down beside Dietfried and gathered his hair up to make sure it stayed clean and then rubbed his back soothingly.

Even puking, Dietfried was beautiful, and Gilbert loved him more than words could ever describe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I stopped ignoring the LNs completely because it was time for a little bit of drama. Warning for talk of child abuse!

Dietfried stared up at the ceiling blankly, the dark room illuminated by soft moonlight streaming through the windows.  At his side, Gilbert slept soundly, but Dietfried had no such luxury.  He felt a little queasy, but nothing too terrible.  He was pretty sure he wouldn’t throw up at least.  But even so, he just couldn’t get his mind to slow down.  Even with Gilbert being home over a month now…  It still didn’t seem real. He was still afraid he’d wake up any moment and find out it was all a dream.

 _It has to be_ , a terrible little voice inside him whispered, _he was never like this before.  Maybe he just wants a child to pretend it belongs to_ her.

It was certainly a valid fear, he had to admit.  He and Gilbert might have slept together in their youth plenty, but back then it seem more like a stress reliever for Gilbert, not some grand display of love. And despite how hard it was for Dietfried to show his feelings, he could always say I love you to Gilbert.  And yet, his response tended to be, “I know.”

What had changed?  Why was he declaring his love and giving him a ring and having a baby with him and…

“Dietfried?  What’s wrong?”  Gilbert’s sleepy voice alerted Dietfried that he was shaking, and tears had welled up in his eyes.  He squeezed them shut, making the tears stream down his cheeks.  Gilbert slowly gathered Dietfried in his arms and held him close.  “Please, let me help you, brother.  Whatever it is, you don’t have to take this all on yourself.”

God, how to even breech the issue…?  It was so hard to talk about this kind of thing, and despite wanting so badly to get it off his chest, the words just wouldn’t come out.  Despite everything, he still didn’t want to make Gilbert feel bad.  He could deal with the situation silently, it was fine.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he insisted.  “I just couldn’t sleep.  I’m tired and it’s frustrating, that’s all.”

He didn’t need to look at Gilbert’s face to know his brother didn’t believe him.

“Have I done something?”  He idly played with Dietfried’s long hair, bringing the strands to his lips and kissing them.  “You can tell me anything, Dietfried.  I love you.”

The words somehow made his own easier, and he asked quietly, “And what exactly changed your mind, Gil?”

“What?”  Gilbert froze, his whole body stiffening.  “Dietfried, what do you mean?”

“...I mean, you never said that you loved me before you came back.  Not since we were kids.  _I’d_ say it, but not you.  Hell, sometimes I wondered if you even _liked_ me or just getting your dick wet!”  He sat up abruptly, anxiety and nausea filling the pit of his stomach.  “Dammit Gil, you got mad at me because I went off to escape our father and wanted to live my dreams!  I never could have been in the navy or kept my hair long here, you know that!  But even if I stayed away from everyone else, not you, never _you_.  But you had the fucking gall to get pissed off because I missed my abuser’s funeral.  What, did you want me to show up and spit on his coffin?  Or did you want me to thank his corpse for beating me every damn day so he’d leave you alone?  Do you have any idea how confusing it is that you come back and all of a sudden you’re warm and gentle with me?  I don’t understand, Gil!  I don’t get what changed!”

Panic filled him; it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Gilbert or thought that he was lying, but it just all seemed too good to be true.  Maybe Gilbert just pitied him and didn’t even realize it.  Gilbert might not have been a terribly warm person, but Dietfried maintained he was a better man than himself.

“Dietfried, please, calm down.  I’ll explain everything, but you need to breathe!” He was practically sobbing at that point, and it was getting harder to breathe.  Gilbert sat up as well and pulled him to his chest, stroking Dietfried’s hair and holding him close.  “Oh Dietfried, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t treat you well at all…”

Dietfried shook his head, though even he wasn’t sure if that meant he agreed with Gilbert or not.  He couldn’t say much of anything, afraid of how broken his voice might sound.

“I…  I was afraid of how I loved you,” Gilbert continued.  “I saw what father did to you, and I was so terrified that if I didn’t follow his orders, I’d be next.  That was cowardly of me, and I’m ashamed of how I acted.  I had a lot of time to think while I was gone, and you’re right.  I cared far too much about what everyone thought about me and mistreated you because of it.  I was foolish to think I could get away with not facing what I did…  But I swear to you, I love you so much, and I will do anything you want to make everything up to you.  I won’t stop until I’ve earned your forgiveness and your trust.  Just say the word Dietfried.  I want to make you so happy…”

Slowly, Dietfried’s tears dried up—and not a moment too soon, he’d felt so close to puking!—and his breathing evened out.  He understood, he did.  Their father had been controlling and abusive in every meaning of the word.  He wondered if Gilbert even knew exactly how much he’d suffered at that bastard’s hands…  Honestly, he thought Gilbert was better off _not_ knowing.

“I don’t blame you,” he mumbled into Gilbert’s chest, feeling a bit soothed as Gilbert rubbed his back.  “He was terrible, and I don’t take back being glad he’s dead.  If you hadn’t done what he wanted, he might have hurt you too.”

“But I didn’t have to act that way once he was gone, I—”

“You were brainwashed, basically, I’d think,” Dietfried cut him off.  “He was dead, but you were still afraid, right?  I understand Gil, I do.  He’s gone and can’t hurt us and we can get past this though, right?”

He was asking himself just as much as Gilbert, and after a moment, Gilbert nodded.  “Yes, I think we can.”

“Good.  And we’re already starting by having a baby.   _That_ would have pissed him off alright!”

“Yes,” Gilbert agreed with a chuckle, “it certainly would have.”

They laid back down, Dietfried’s stomach settling and exhaustion finally catching up to him.  Maybe things weren’t perfect, and maybe they both had their demons, but he knew that they could make this through together.  He was going to live _and_ have Gilbert’s baby both because they wanted it _and_ to spite that abusive bastard’s memory.  They would be happy…  They would win.

And as he finally fell asleep in Gilbert’s arms, he knew that he’d do it all with Gilbert at his side.

\---

The next day, they ate breakfast together with Violet, who Dietfried was doing his best to ignore, and after he inevitably puked it all back up, Gilbert asked him if he wanted to take a walk outside.  Dietfried was still a little tired from the night before, but he agreed easily; it was a nice sunny day out, but not too hot, and he figured the sun and fresh air would do him good.  He’d spent so long at sea, and before he knew it he’d be heavily pregnant and wish he would walk outside more, so might as well take advantage of it now!

They walked together around the mansion grounds, past the beautiful vine flowers bearing their surname, side by side.  Their fingertips often brushed, and Dietfried felt a pleasantly warm feeling when Gilbert took his hand and laced their fingers together.  It wasn’t suspicious for brothers to hold hands.  And more and more Dietfried wondered if he even cared if anyone knew…  Honestly, he felt like he mostly wanted to keep everyone from knowing just to avoid the hassle of people asking questions.

“How are you feeling?”  Gilbert asked after a while of walking in a peaceful silence.  Dietfried couldn’t help but think he meant more than just physically,

“Better.”  He squeezed Gilbert’s hand, a smile coming to his face as Gilbert squeezed back.  “Guess I had a lot to get off my chest last night.”

“I’m glad you told me.  That’s a lot to hold in, and I’m sorry I didn’t see how I was hurting you.”  Before Dietfried could say anything, Gilbert stopped, then tugged Dietfried over to a shady spot where a large tree blocked out a large chunk of the sun.  More flowers grew all around, and Gilbert gave him a warm look as he lowered himself on the ground and opened his legs.  “Sit here.”

Dietfried wasn’t sure what his brother was up to, but he did what Gilbert said, sitting in between his legs, his back facing Gilbert.  He felt Gilbert take his braid in his hands, and though he couldn’t see what was happening, he was familiar enough with the sensation to know Gilbert had removed the ribbon and was combing his hair out with his fingers.  What was he up to…?

Gilbert then began the task of rebraiding Dietfried’s hair, a skill he learned a long time ago.  Dietfried had presented as a man—well, boy back then, he supposed—ever since Gilbert was born, so there had been no time when Gilbert had known him as anything but Dietfried, his older brother.  Gilbert had never judged him for his long hair, or because he liked to look nice.  No, in that regard, Gilbert’s support had never wavered, and Dietfried was so grateful for that.  Gilbert was about the only person who knew he was trans that he could say that about.

He was still sure the only reason their father hadn’t insisted he was a girl was because he wanted his eldest child to be a boy anyway.  And then he’d insisted that if Dietfried was a boy, he had to act like _his_ version of one.  Short hair, no ribbons, certainly no nonsense like being attracted to boys…!

Dietfried forced himself to stop thinking about that bastard.  He’d grown his hair out as long as he’d liked, had a variety of pretty ribbons for his braid, and would love whoever he damn well pleased.  And even have a baby with him!

“Done.”  Dietfried came back his senses just in time for Gilbert to stand up and help him to his feet.  “Let’s go back inside so you can see it, alright?”

“Alright…”

Their hands joined again as they walked back around leisurely, though Dietfried was eager to see his hair by the time they got back in.  They passed several staff members who knew better than to stare, and before long they were back up to Dietfried’s room, which was effectively Gilbert’s room those days too.

As soon as the door was shut, Dietfried went straight to his vanity and sat down before it to see.  Gilbert came up behind him, and Dietfried could see his fond expression in the mirror.

“They suit you.  You’re so beautiful, Dietfried…”

While his hair was still braided and still tied with the same light blue ribbon, there were now little flowers weaved in between the strands.  Periwinkles, he identified, a smile coming to his face.  He’d always liked periwinkles a lot more than the thorny, delicate bougainvillea.

“Thanks Gil…  You did a great job.”  He really did look pretty with the periwinkles in his hair.  “I love it.”

“I could get some for your other hair too.”  It took Dietfried a moment to realize what he meant, but when he did he glared at Gilbert through the mirror.  “You liked it when I tugged on the little braid.”

“S-So what?”  His cheeks went pink, and he could hardly deny it when he was looking himself in the face.  “And you liked it when I pissed all over your face!”

“I did.”  His response was instant, firm.  It made Dietfried’s face hotter.  “I want to see you so full and desperate that you completely soak yourself.”

“Gil…:”

“Try to keep your head still, or you’ll knock out the flowers.”

The warning was followed by Gilbert pulling the chair out and kneeling on the ground.  Dietfried helped Gilbert get his pants down, and he spread his legs for his brother.  Gilbert nuzzled his nose against his pussy—not sneezing this time, though Dietfried had a feeling Gilbert wouldn’t mind that happening again—and then slipped his tongue between his lips and licked up slowly, running his tongue heavily over his clit.  It was a little embarrassing that he got so very wet so quickly when it came to Gilbert, but he knew Gilbert didn’t care in the slightest.

He watched as Gilbert ate his pussy, trying not to get too loud despite how good it felt.  Gilbert’s tongue was so good, and when he sucked on his swollen nub he couldn’t hold back a low moan.  Fuck anyone hearing them—Gilbert was driving him wild!

He let more and more moans and gasps escape him, his thighs trembling and a familiar tension coiling in his groin.  An idea hit him, and he managed to gather his wits enough to groan out, “Gil, take off your eyepatch.”

Gilbert seemed to know what that meant, and he all but ripped it off and tossed it onto the vanity.  Once it was safely out of the way, it wasn’t hard for Dietfried to relax his bladder.  He didn’t have to pee terribly or anything, but a healthy stream began to gush out, and Gilbert—oh god help Dietfried, this was ridiculously hot for some insane reason—opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out, the piss spraying all over it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dietfried moaned shamelessly as he watched his emptying bladder drench Gilbert.  “Gil, please, give me your cock.  I need it!”

He wasn’t the only needy one; as soon as the piss trickled to a stop, Gilbert was on his feet and getting his hard cock out.  It was already leaking, and he didn’t hesitate to plunge right in and immediately start fucking Dietfried with abandon.  It was a good thing they had nice strong furniture, or else they probably would have broken the chair.

Not that it would have stopped them, but Dietfried didn’t exactly want splinters in his ass.

“Cum in me, Gil,” he urged, barely able to speak, “fill my pussy up!”

Gilbert didn’t speak, but he did capture Dietfried’s lips with his as he slammed his hips forward a few last jerky times before doing exactly that.  Seeing Gilbert’s face as he came sent a shock through Dietfried’s entire body, and he came with a cry, squirting all around Gilbert’s cock.

They stayed joined together on that chair for several minutes, just catching their breath and enjoying being so close together.  Much too soon, Gilbert pulled out and helped Dietfried up—he tried not to look at the state of his chair or carpet—and they slowly undressed completely to bathe all the fluids away.  Of which there were certainly many.

Dietfried had to admit that the thing he was most impressed by was the fact that not a single periwinkle had fallen from his hair.

\---

“Ma—  Gilbert, do you remember the festival where you bought me my broach?”

Dietfried tried his best to tune out the conversation at dinner a few nights later, content enough with himself and his relationship with Gilbert that he wasn’t about to let that girl bring him down.  ...Or the fact that she was mere days away from being officially adopted into the Bougainvillea family as Gilbert’s daughter.

“Of course I do.  I could never forget it.  Why?”

“I have heard that there will be a festival in Leiden two weeks from now.  I… wished to know if you would like to attend.”  That caught Dietfried’s attention, and he did his best to look uninterested as he peered at them, pretending to focus on his food.  “Plus, I will be your daughter by that point, so I wished to know if I may attend.”

Dietfried tried his very hardest to quell the jealousy that bubbled up inside of him as Gilbert regarded Violet so fondly.

“Of course you may, and I’d love to attend as well.”

He turned to Dietfried, and he immediately knew that he would be joining them before Gilbert could even ask.  A night sharing Gilbert with the doll…

He wasn’t looking forward to that in the slightest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some new characters and even more next time~

Dietfried didn’t go with Gilbert when he and Violet went to sign the papers for her official adoption into the Bougainvillea family.  At the time he’d thought, why should he?  He didn’t want her as a daughter or niece or anything else!  And yet…

Gilbert’s sad smile as he kissed him goodbye wouldn’t leave his mind.

Dietfried wasn’t good at expressing certain emotions, and Gilbert knew that.  Anyone who wasn’t Gilbert was never going to hear _I love you_ , and sometimes even _that_ was still hard.  Breaking down in front of others was rare, as was showing genuine happiness.  Or guilt.  And right now, he was so plagued with guilt that anxiety was clawing at his stomach, irritating him more than even the morning sickness.

Gilbert had apologized for the way he’d treated him…  But Dietfried hadn’t extended him the same courtesy.  If he’d been better at explaining things, if he hadn’t left with such little warning, if he’d even _tried_ to see if Gilbert wanted to go with him…

He jumped as a knock came to his door, but calmed down as Gilbert walked in and shut it behind himself.

“Well, it’s official.  Violet Bougainvillea is my daughter.”  Gilbert’s smile dropped a bit.  “I know you don’t approve, but Violet said she’ll give you your space, and if our child wants to be head of the family, she’ll gladly step down since she isn’t blood related, and—”

Dietfried was off his chair and into Gilbert’s arms in a flash, burying his face into Gilbert’s shoulder and trying his very best not to cry.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice shaky, “I’m so sorry Gil.  I should have told you I was leaving this place, asked if you were okay with taking my place as heir, asked if you wanted to leave with me. Something.   _Anything_ than just disappearing.  I thought I was doing what was best for you, but that wasn’t my decision to make.   _I’m sorry_ …”

He could feel Gilbert shake his head, “It’s fine, I—”

“And I’m sorry I can’t let go of this and just be happy for you.  I know she’s changed, I know my subordinates were garbage.  They wanted to _rape_ her, and she was just a kid.  I don’t know why I’m still so…”

He couldn’t say it.  He couldn’t say he was still scared of her, even after getting Gilbert back, even after all that happened on the train.  She’d saved him, and he knew she loved Gilbert too.  They’d protected each other, but he still couldn’t shake his first meeting with her…

Slowly, Gilbert pulled him back, his smile very gentle.  “Dietfried, we both made some mistakes, but I forgave you completely while I was gone.  I know you weren’t happy here, and you were abused.  You weren’t trying to leave me behind.  I forgive you, just as you forgive me.”  He cupped Dietfried’s cheek with his hand, and Dietfried leaned into his touch.  “Thank you for saying all of that.  I know it must have been difficult, but I’m proud of you, brother.  And as for Violet…”  He paused, using his thumb to softly caress Dietfried’s cheek.  “Neither of us will push you.  You’re pregnant, so you don’t need to stress over it.  Hopefully, the more time you spend with Violet, the more you can see she isn’t the girl she was four years ago.  And the festival is in three days…  Perhaps that will be a good start.”

Dietfried took a deep breath, then nodded, comforted by the feeling of Gilbert’s gentle touch.  “I’ll try Gil…”

“I know you will.”  Gilbert leaned in and kissed him gently, and it was times like this when Dietfried was granted respite from his depression.  He wasn’t cured, and maybe he never fully be would, but he was getting better with the support he now had.  Still…  “Thank you for sharing this with me.  I’m glad we can talk about these things.”

Dietfried smiled as best he could.  Gilbert didn't know he suffered from depression, or how suicidal he’d been…  Or that their father had…  Well, he didn’t want to think about that.  He didn’t want to burden Gilbert; Gilbert never needed to know _any_ of that.  Besides, he might have still had depression, but at least he wasn’t suicidal anymore, right?  He had people to live for!  He was going to have a baby!

_Besides, I’m too much of a coward to ever make a cut, or pull the trigger, or put the noose around my neck._

“Me too.  I love you, Gil.  Thank you.”

“I love you too.  And you’re welcome, though you really don’t need to thank me.”

Dietfried only buried himself back into Gilbert’s arms, just wanting to be close to him, to know this wasn’t all a dream.  To know Gilbert was there and that he loved him…

He smiled as Gilbert hugged him tightly.  Even if things were hard, he was going to be okay.

\---

Gilbert and Dietfried walked side by side through the festival, wearing nice black suits.  Well, Dietfried’s was baggy, which was normal for him, but it now had the added effect if not irritating his growing stomach.  He still had about a month before he’d start to show, but his pants were already feeling a little tighter…

Violet stood on Gilbert’s other side, looking around with a little nostalgic smile.  She really did show a lot more expression these days, Dietfried had to give her that.  And her eyes all but lit up when she spied something, pointing at it.

“Major!  Oh, I mean…  Father, look!”  Dietfried thought it was a bit odd to hear a fourteen-year-old call his brother _father_ when he was only barely old enough to even have plausibly fathered her.  “That’s the same place we got my brooch!”

Gilbert smiled as he saw it, and he motioned for them all to follow him over to it.  Violet was, of course, still wearing her brooch, even with the pretty white dress Gilbert had bought for her for the occasion.  There were similar beautiful pieces of jewelry, and Violet pointed to a beautiful pendant with the same shining emerald she had, though smaller in size to not be gaudy.  It was affixed to a lovely gold chain, and Dietfried fell in love with it the moment he saw it.  But if the doll wanted it…

Well, he needed to try hard, right?  So he wouldn’t put up a fuss; he’d let her have it.

“Oh, do you want that, Violet?”

At Gilbert’s question, she shook her head.  “Not exactly.  But I think it would suit Captain Dietfried very well!”  She smiled at him in such a way that he could barely believe this was the same girl. To think, she had thought of _him_ , who’d barely said ten kind words to her…  “You love him too, so we should both have something to remind us of his eyes, shouldn’t we?”

Even Gilbert looked a bit shocked, but he quickly smiled and nodded his head, then pointed out the necklace to the merchant and paid for it.  He turned back to them with a smile afterwards, unclasping the chain and walking behind him to place it around his neck.  Dietfried’s breath became a little faster when he saw the beautiful gem fall against his suit; with the more open shirts he tended to wear around the house, he thought it would stand out even more strikingly.

_I want Gil to fuck me wearing only this_.

The sudden thought made his clit twitch, but he quickly got a hold of himself.  Later, when they were alone.  But it _would_ happen, he swore it.

Gilbert stood back before Dietfried, smiling warmly as he looked at him.  Violet looked impressed as well, nodding her head.

“It looks very good on you, Captain Dietfried.  It matches your ring nicely as well.”

He looked down at his wedding ring, then spied the matching one on Gilbert’s ring finger.  He felt his eyes sting a bit, and his throat tightened, but he smiled a bit all the same.

“...Thanks.”  He didn’t look at her as he took the pendant in hand and lifted it up to look at the emerald closer.  While not as big as Violet’s jewel, it was no less beautiful, and he could see his reflection in it.  “...You know, you can drop the Captain.  We’re…  We’re family, Violet.”

It was hard to say those words, but he knew he needed to, not just for Violet, not just for Gilbert, but for himself.  He had to do this for _himself_.  And in return, Violet smiled so brightly, and Gilbert immediately took him into his arms.  He didn’t care who saw—he immediately hugged Gilbert back, murmuring that he loved him into his brother’s ear.

“I love you too,” Gilbert responded, then pulled back to kiss his cheek.  “...Thank you.”

“Shouldn’t I be thanking you for buying me the necklace in the first place?”  He knew what Gilbert meant, and Gilbert knew it too, but he let it slide.  “Anyway, let’s look around more.  I haven’t been to one of these in a while…”

They both nodded and continued, when a girl’s voice rang through the crowd, yelling Violet’s name.  Dietfried turned to the noise, not recognizing the girl or the young man she pulled along with her.

“Luculia!” Dietfried didn’t recognize the name either, but Violet obviously knew this girl. They even looked the same age.  “And Spencer!  Hello, it’s good to see you both well!”

Luculia held onto Spencer’s arm much like a young bride did her new husband.  But Violet introduced them to him and Gilbert as her closest friend she’d gone to school with and her older brother, who she’d written letters to each other for.  There was a time the thought of Violet having friends would have seemed laughable, but Violet looked very happy to see Luculia, as did Luculia to Violet.

And the more he thought about it, the more he recognized the looks the brother and sister were giving each other, but, well, that was none of his business.

“Violet, this is the Major you talked so much about?  It’s very nice to meet you, sir!”

“Major Bougainvillea? H-Hello sir, I heard a lot about you in the war!”

Dietfried watched the siblings introduce themselves, looking a little star struck, and as they turned to him, he had an idea as to how not get the same treatment.

“Violet, why don’t you and your friend look around?  Me and Gil can entertain ourselves.”

Violet looked to Gilbert for approval, and after Gilbert nodded and gave her some money and a time and place to meet them again, she and the siblings were off.  Dietfried was sure they’d ask her who he was, but at least _he_ didn’t have to talk to them.  Plus…

“Looks like I get you all to myself,” he purred, giving Gilbert a sultry smile.  “What a shame…”

“I’m sure you’re _very_ sad about that,” Gilbert said, shaking his head with a smile.  “It’s good for Violet to be with her friends anyway.  She’s already becoming so independent.  I’m proud of her, just like I am with _you_.”

Dietfried hated that he flushed at the compliment, knowing what Gilbert was proud of him for.  He supposed it was hard for Gilbert to miss him calling her _Violet_ more than once.

“Yeah…  Hey, why don’t we find something to eat?”

Gilbert allowed him to drop it, and together they went to find a place that appealed to them both.  They eventually came across a stall with foreign food that caught their eyes, complete with pictures that told them what they’d be ordering.  Dietfried spotted a soup dish called pho that looked delicious, with rice noodles, herbs, and meat.  Including chicken.  And after they got their pho and found a place to sit at some provided tables for the festival a ways away from the crowd, Gilbert chuckled.

“Of course you got chicken.”

“Yeah, so?”  Dietfried knew he was only teasing, but honestly, it made him happy for Gilbert to know what his favorite food was.  “And _you_ copied me!”

Gilbert had ordered the pho too, but with beef.  It was so hot that the beef in Gilbert’s bowl still seemed to be cooking!  It was a cool night, so hot soup was fine, but he kept the name of the dish in mind for the winter.  It would be very nice to share it with Gilbert all cuddled together while it was snowing out.

“What can I say?  It looked good.”  It tasted good too, Dietfried noting happily, moaning quietly as he ate.  “But not as good as you look eating it.”

Dietfried paused, wishing these compliments didn’t still tend to fluster him.  And yet, he still found his cheeks heating up as Gilbert gazed so affectionately at him.  “Yeah, well…  Not as good as you look eating me out.”

“Not as good as you taste when I eat you out.”

“Not as good as it feels when your fat cock rails me.”

The two looked at each other in silence, and before Dietfried knew it, Gilbert was sliding under the table, telling him to keep eating and try to stay quiet.  Dietfried knew what he was doing even before he felt Gilbert’s hands at his belt, but still.  Here? Now?  It was dangerous, even if they were pretty far from everyone…

That only made his pussy wetter.

Dietfried ate his pho as calmly as he could even when he felt Gilbert’s tongue slip in between his lower lips.  He lowered his gaze down as he ate, seeing Gilbert going down on him.  And, much to his pleasure, he could see Gilbert releasing his cock and stroking it leisurely.  He was so attractive, so very sexy, and he was all Dietfried’s.  He loved his brother so much; Gilbert made him feel so loved and desired…!

“Gil,” he said under his breath, “use your fingers.”

Gilbert didn’t hesitate to take his free hand and slip two fingers into him, pumping them in and out as he kept eating his pussy and sucking and licking his clit.  It felt so good!  So good he could just—!

“ _Shit_.  Gil, stop, I gotta piss so bad.”  It came on so fast that he’d be concerned if he hadn’t already read about this.  “I can’t piss on you here.”

Gilbert drew back, looking disappointed.  “Unfortunately…  But I have an idea.”  Carefully, Gilbert slipped his pants and boxers away completely.  “Scoot ahead and go on the ground.”

Dietfried might have insisted he could wait if he honestly thought he could, but he was _bursting_ to go, and the broth probably hadn’t helped.  He quickly pushed his chair out a bit and got right to the edge, then let go.  Piss immediately gushed from him down onto the grass, and he had to bite back a loud moan.  Trying to look casual—just in case—he grabbed his bowl and continued eating even as he watered the lawn.  It just felt so good, and it was such a naughty thing to do…!  Pissing outside as he ate, watching as Gilbert jacked off almost furiously…

“You really like to watch me piss,” he said casually as his stream trickled to an end.  “Good thing you’re gonna get a lot of it in the future, huh?”

Gilbert looked so close to cumming, and he moaned in response.  God, this was going to be _very_ risky, but…

“Hurry and get up here.  No one is around, and we’re both close.  Finish in me.”

Gilbert was immediately out from underneath the table, and Dietfried barely had time to stand up and brace himself against it as Gilbert mounted him and began fucking him hard and fast, his fingers at Dietfried’s clit.  Dietfried could barely keep watch, craving the feeling of Gilbert fucking him raw and filling him with his seed.  And Gilbert was groaning and whispering how much he loved him in his ear and rubbed his clit so expertly, and…!

Dietfried came first, his juices running down his thighs, and Gilbert wasn’t long after, filling him up with wave after wave of hot cum.  It was unfortunate indeed that they couldn’t stay conjoined for long, but knowing that someone could come along at anytime had Dietfried hurriedly pulling on his clothes and Gilbert tucking his dick away.

And then they both sat down and finished eating just as if nothing had ever happened.

“You know, I was right.  This is delicious, but your pussy tastes better.”

“And I was too.  Your cock is the best feeling.”

Well, _almost_ as if nothing had happened.

\---

Violet had left Luculia and Spencer for just a few minutes as she went to find a toilet to relieve herself, but when she got back to where they’d been, they were nowhere in sight.  She looked around with a little frown, hoping they were alright.  Maybe they’d just gone to get something to eat…?  Well, no matter, she had to look around for them just in case.  There wasn’t a person at that festival she couldn’t handle, so if they’d been abducted or robbed, she would help.

And yet, as she looked around with no trace of them, her worry only grew.  What if she was too late?  Or what if they’d fought and left?  What if—?

“Luculia, Violet must be done by now.”

“Then please, finish quickly!  I need it!”

“I can’t believe you couldn’t wait until we were home…”

A giggle sounded out, a rather breathless one.  “I couldn’t wait.  I needed you in me right away!”

Violet could hear sounds quite similar to when she’d accidently heard Gilbert and Dietfried having sex.  She didn’t really understand sex, but it was still supposed to be rather rare among siblings, wasn’t it?  So she probably wasn’t hearing that again.  But then, what did Luculia mean by having Spenser inside of her…?  She knew she should just go back and wait for them, but she had such a desire to know! She didn’t actually know what it looked like to have sex and she was curious…

She quietly peeked into the alleyway, and she realized very quickly that the noises she’d heard were exactly what she’d first thought.  Luculia was braced against the wall, the skirt of her dress hiked up around her hips and her panties around her ankles, and Spencer had his penis inside of her vagina, thrusting it into her over and over…  They both looked so happy, so pleasured…

Violet felt very strange as she watched them.  Everything she’d read about copulation was very clinical, and yet what she witnessed was anything but.  It was passionate and intimate…  Was it like that when Gilbert and Dietfried were together?  She imagined it must be, and that only made her feel even stranger.  She tingled and burned so pleasantly between her thighs, and she wanted so badly to touch herself.  Hesitantly, she did just that, not knowing what she was doing exactly, but rubbing at the little nub she knew as the clitoris.  It felt good, _so good_ , and her artificial hand moved faster as she watched Luculia get pounded by her brother.  It was so wrong, she knew that, but she couldn’t help herself!

Luculia cried out just as Violet felt as if a coil snapped inside of her, and she bit her lip to keep from doing the same.  She assumed that was an orgasm, and it felt _incredible_.  So much so that her legs felt shaky and she could barely move as she watched Spencer grunt and jerk his hips a few times.  When he pulled out, she could see the semen dripping out of Luculia…

It was only when Spencer pulled up Luculia’s panties for her that Violet stealthily slipped away, trying to ignore her own wet panties.  How shameless it was of her, doing that while watching her friends in such an intimate act!  She wanted to apologize, but she knew she couldn’t tell them what she’d seen.  Dietfried hadn’t liked it when she’d said it to them, so she’d read up on it and discovered it was something one didn’t usually talk about with others.  That was fine; she didn’t really want to confess to this anyway.

She was soon back to where she’d started, and Luculia and Spencer were back a few minutes afterwards.  Luculia looked even happier than she’d been earlier, apologizing for wandering off and asking Violet if she wanted to go buy sweets.  Violet agreed and, knowing Gilbert had given her far more money than she needed for the night, told herself that if she couldn’t apologize, she could at least buy them as many sweets as they could eat.

She put the confusing thoughts aside as best she could and followed an enthusiastic Luculia and satisfied looking Spencer off to the food stalls.

\---

Dietfried and Gilbert walked around, and Gilbert couldn’t believe himself.  He’d put Dietfried in danger!  If anyone had caught them…  And yet, when he’d tried to apologize, Dietfried simply smirked and assured him that he’d enjoyed every moment.  That was a relief, but still, he had never taken as many risks as he had since coming back.

Part of it, he thought, was because he knew Dietfried was hiding something.  He didn’t want to push Dietfried to talk, but it was obviously nothing good.  Sometimes he’d catch Dietfried staring at nothing, a blank look in his eyes.  It was concerning, but Dietfried always laughed it off and assured him that he was just thinking.  But thinking about what?  Gilbert wished he knew, that he could help…

“Hey Gil, let’s ride that!”  He pointed up to a large, brightly lit Ferris wheel, the kind with little compartments just for two.  “You’re not afraid to be seen with your brother on a Ferris wheel, are you?”

Gilbert rolled his eye at the teasing question and made his way towards it, Dietfried laughing and quickly falling back into step with him.  They were soon in a fairly long line, but that was fine.  They had plenty of time before they had to meet Violet.

“Hey, there’s your _daughter_.”

Gilbert was surprised to see Violet at the front of the line with her friends, who seemed to be talking about something.  Violet nodded and gestured for them to take the next free cart.  Gilbert felt bad to see her riding alone, but apparently the girl behind Violet didn’t have anyone to ride with either, and they got on together.  Gilbert smiled at the scene, happy that she had someone to be with, even if it was for a short while.  She’d been alone far too much in her young life as it was.

Before long they were next in line, and though the operator stared for just a moment too long, he didn’t say anything and they got on with no mishaps.  Dietfried noticed it too, if his frown was any indication.

“It was probably nothing,” he tried to assure him once the ride was moving.  “Try not to worry about it.”

“Right…”

It was clear Dietfried was _not_ going to stop worrying, and while there wasn’t a lot of room, he was still able to take Dietfried’s hands in his own and rub them gently.  Dietfried sighed and smiled, albeit a tired one.  Physically or mentally tired, Gilbert wasn’t sure.  But he looked happier again, at least.

“I’m gonna see that a lot, so I better get used to it.  That or I’m not leaving the mansion for six months.”  Gilbert knew his brother could never stayed cooped up that long; he’d lose his mind.  “...Whatever.  They’ll just have to deal with seeing a pregnant man.  And if anyone says anything, I’ll—”

“Dietfried Bougainvillea, you are not getting into fistfights while you’re pregnant!”

Dietfried laughed, a genuine sound that made Gilbert relax.

“Calm down, I know, I know!  I’ll just keep it in mind until after I’ve had the kid and hunt them down!”

“...I don’t doubt that.”

Dietfried seemed to relax again, and despite the view outside with all the colorful lights, all he could look at was Dietfried’s beautiful face.  His brother, his husband, the one he loved more than anyone in the world…  He’d been so foolish to deny it, to push Dietfried away, to act as if he cared more about Dietfried missing their horrid father’s funeral than the fact that Dietfried had left him at all.  But…  That was all behind them.  They were together and in love, having a baby of their own. They’d made it, and they’d continue living to the fullest, together.

“Hey Gil?  Thanks for tonight.  I’m glad I came, you know?  It’s been fun.”

Gilbert brought Dietfried’s hands up to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles, loving the light little blush that came to Dietfried’s face.

“You’re very welcome, and thank _you_ for coming.  I’ve had a wonderful evening as well.”

And if they snuck a kiss while they were at the very top, well, who would ever know?

\---

When it had come time to get on the Ferris wheel, Violet had known Luculia and Spencer would want to ride together.  That was fine; she could ride alone.  But as it came her turn, the operator asked if there were any other singles, and the girl behind her spoke up, saying that she was.  Violet hadn’t turned around in line to look at anyone else, but she did in that moment, and something else very new and strange happened to her that night.

She almost lost her breath.

They got into the cart without either saying a word to each other, but once they were moving the girl smiled at her.  Violet felt her heartbeat quicken as she stared into those deep chocolate eyes.  She was just a girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair in a ponytail, and yet, Violet wasn’t sure she’d ever seen a girl so pretty in her life.  Why was this girl making her feel like this?  Like she needed to know her better?  Like she wanted… to be closer.

“Hello,” the girl said softly, her voice so very melodic to Violet’s ears.  “My name is Shiho Suzui.  Thank you for sitting with me.  My friends all have dates, so I was a little afraid I’d have to ride alone.”

“It is not a problem.”  The familiar words fell easily from Violet’s lips.  “My friends are riding together as well.  It’s my pleasure, Miss Suzui.  I am Violet Ev—”  She paused, reminding herself that wasn’t her name anymore.  “Violet Bougainvillea.  I am an Auto Memory Doll in Leiden.”

“Oh, you’re a doll?  You’ve probably heard this before, but you’re as beautiful as a doll!”  Violet had indeed heard that a lot, but coming from Shiho, it felt so very different.  “And you can call me Shiho, if you want.  No need to be so formal.”

Violet nodded, feeling her face heat up.  “Very well, Shiho, thank you.”

“Of course, Violet.  It’s always nice to meet new friends.”  Friends...  Yes, Violet wanted to be friends with Shiho, and yet, that wasn’t all she wanted.  What was this…?  “I know this is sudden, but…  Would you like to have lunch together some time?  I live in Leiden, so if you’re a Bougainvillea, I’m guessing you live in their manor, right?  We’re not far apart!”

Ah, so Shiho knew of her new family.  She wondered if she knew any of them or just knew _of_ them…

“I... would like that.  I work at the CH Postal Company, and I have work tomorrow.  Perhaps then…?”  Shiho nodded eagerly, and Violet wondered why it felt as if butterflies were in her stomach.  “Very well.  Where would you like to meet?”

As they worked out the details, Violet made a note to ask Gilbert about all these foreign feelings.  Was this, too, love?  Could she feel that way for someone she’d just met?  That made no sense, and yet all of her physiological responses pointed to it.  She was so confused, and yet, so happy at the same time.

And when the ride ended and Shiho gave her a hug before leaving with her other friends, Violet found herself desperately hoping that the next day would come quickly.

\---

The night soon came to a close, and by the time Dietfried and Gilbert got to the designated meeting spot, Violet was waving off her friends.  And when they approached, she gave them a smile.

A smile that Dietfried knew from experience was hiding something.

“Hello Father, Dietfried.  I hope you had fun.”  He was tempted to tell her everything about dinner just to see Gilbert’s reaction, but he restrained himself.  “I was hoping we could talk about a few things tonight once we get home?”

Gilbert looked very concerned by that, telling her that of course they could.  The carriage ride back was a bit tense, with he and Gilbert leaving a few things out, and Violet presumably doing the same.  What could have happened to make her look so conflicted…?

Once they were back they headed to his and Gilbert’s room for privacy, and when Dietfried didn’t follow, Violet bit her lip and quietly asked, “Would it be alright if you came too?  I would like both of your opinions.”

Dietfried tried to look casual as he shrugged and followed them, feeling a tiny bit odd when Violet sat on the edge of the bed he got fucked on every night.

“What’s wrong, Violet?” Gilbert asked once they were all settled.  “Did something happen at the festival?”

“...Yes,” she admitted, looking down at her gloved hands, which tightened around the fabric of her dress.  “Two things, which I hope you can help me to understand.  First is…  Is it _love_ when you want to be close to someone the first time you see them?  To want to know them, to feel your face heat up when they call you beautiful?”

Gilbert looked as if he was shocked that Violet was feeling that kind of love, and Dietfried had a hard time not laughing as he answered, “That’s called a crush.  Infatuation.  It could turn into love, but if you don’t know the person, it’s probably not the kind of love me and Gil have.”

Violet didn’t look offended, merely relieved she had a straightforward answer.  “Thank you very much.  So I may come to love Shiho, but I merely have a crush on her now.  I understand.”

Somehow, he wasn’t terrible surprised she was talking about another girl.  A hunch, he supposed.

“Welcome.  What’s the other thing?  You see someone fucking in an alley or something?”

“Dietfried! That’s isn’t—!”

“Yes, I did.”  Gilbert stopped abruptly as Violet answered matter-of-factly.  “I cannot say who it was—” It was those siblings, Dietfried just _knew_ it.  “—but I saw two people copulating in an empty alley.  A man and a girl.”  Oh, _definitely_ them!  “That does not bother me, but…  My body’s reaction to it does.”

Dietfried was swiftly out of his chair and headed towards the door.  “Okay _dad_ , this is your job, not mine!”

Gilbert was up right after him, dragging Dietfried back.  “Come on, you know I can only help her so much with this.  You don’t have to say everything, but _please_ , help me with this.”

He didn’t have to tell Violet he was trans, Gilbert meant, which made Dietfried roll his eyes.  “Gil, she’s gonna know within the month anyway.  Might as well tell her now.”  With a sigh, he sat back down and regarded her coolly.  “Was your clit aching?  Like you wanted to rub it?  Maybe your pussy wanted something inside it?”

Violet blinked owlishly, looking a bit confused.  “Do you mean my clitoris and my vagina?”

“If you wanna be all clinical, _sure_.  Is that how you felt or not?”  Violet slowly nodded, and a glance at Gilbert made him realize this sex-ed talk was all on him.  Lovely.  “You were horny watching those two fuck.  It’s pretty natural, even if being a voyeur isn’t exactly a thing you wanna be.”

“I…  I didn’t mean to…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re… a good kid.”  As long as she wasn’t on the battlefield, but he wasn’t supposed to think like that anymore, so he pushed the thought aside.  “Still, sounds to me like you couldn’t help but stay longer than you should have.”

He’d never seen Violet blush like that, but she nodded again.  “I… also touched myself, over my clothes…  I experienced an orgasm.”

Gilbert looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else, and Dietfried hoped he was going to compensate him well for doing all the talking.  “You know, I’m probably not the guy to scold you for public indecency, and neither is Gil.  Still, try not to make a habit of it, okay?”  Violet nodded _very_ quickly.  “...Alright, look, you’re a young woman, so sex is gonna be on your mind.  It’s normal.  Hell, maybe your little girlfriend will wanna fool around eventually.”

“She isn’t…!”

Violet’s face was positively cherry red now, and Gilbert had his hands over his face.  Well, if he wanted him to do his dirty work, he’d have to let Dietfried do it his way!

“All I’m saying is you shouldn’t repress yourself, but be safe or Gil will have a stroke.”  He waited a beat before adding, “Also, I’m pregnant.”

Violet’s head snapped up, confusion back in her eyes.  “But you’re a man.”

“I sure as hell am,” he agreed.  “And I’m having your little brother or sister in seven months.  Who’s also your cousin. Actually, you better call the kid your cousin in public.”

Violet stared at him for a few long moments, and she eventually nodded.  “That’s how you know about the way I felt…  The books I’ve read called it being transgender.  Is that correct?”

“Yeah, but don't go telling anyone, got it?  Even if I’m pregnant, it’s no one’s right to tell anyone but my own.”

“Of course!  I would never tell anyone, I promise!”  And he believed her, he truly did.  “A sibling…  That would be nice.  An even bigger family…”  A smile came to her face, genuine and warm.  “Congratulations.  Ah, but…  Would it be alright if I called you something else in private?  You are married to my father, after all.  I can call you Uncle in public, but here…  Would Papa be sufficient?”

Just a week ago he would have laughed in her face if she’d asked that, but now he found himself nodding his assent, barely needing to consider it.  It was just for Gilbert’s sake, right?  “If you want…”

“Thank you, Papa.  I will come to you for further questions on this topic.  You’ve helped me immensely.”  He wanted to protest that, but she was soon on her feet bowing to them.  “I will leave you now.  I’m sure we’re all tired.  Goodnight Father, goodnight Papa.  Thank you for the lovely evening.”

She scurried out, and Dietfried sighed and leaned back in his chair as soon as the door shut.  What had he gotten himself into?  At least she’d taken the news well.  And now she wanted to call him Papa…  How did he ever get to this point in his life?  “You’d _so_ better eat my pussy a hundred times for all that.”

“Only a hundred?” Gilbert asked, amusement evident in his voice.  “You’re selling yourself short, Dietfried.  I’ll eat you out a _thousand_ times for handling that.”

Dietfried chuckled and forced himself up to undress.  He was too tired to have sex, and he could see Gilbert was too.  That was fine; he’d get fucked wearing nothing but his jewelry soon enough.  Gilbert followed suit and they were soon both in bed, snuggled together comfortably.  In the dark room, Gilbert’s heartbeat all he could hear, Dietfried was very quickly drifting off, just one thought on his mind…

His life was certainly getting interesting, and it was surely only going to get even wilder from that point on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't remember Merkulov and Isidor, they were in the last episodes and they were woefully underutilized and I love them. So. There you go, have some Isilov!

The battle of Intense was lost, and Isidor found himself captured among the prisoners of war, despite all that Brigadier General Merkulov had done to keep him safe during such a high stakes battle.  What a great way to repay him, Isidor thought bitterly to himself, by getting himself captured!  This was terrible; not only had they lost the entire war with that one battle, but now he was imprisoned and humiliated, and there was certainly no hope of rescue _now_ …

And then the head of the guard outside his cell exploded into a rain of bloody, chunky bits, and a very pissed off Merkulov was immediately upon the corpse, yanking the keys off the dead man’s belt and unlocking the cell.  Isidor almost thought that he was surely dreaming, that there was no way this was happening, but…

“Hurry Isidor, our distraction won’t last long.”

Isidor did nothing but immediately follow Merkulov out, shock and appreciation filling him in equal parts.  Merkulov came for him…?  He’d seen to his rescue personally…?  They passed other members of their resistance as they made their escape, getting as many out as they could, but here their leader was, only paying attention to a mere major, just as he did back in Intense...

Isidor didn’t understand, but after they ran and ran until they could run no more, hiding in the dense forest until it was safe to leave, he supposed he didn’t really _need_ to understand it.  Merkulov came for him and him alone, and that was all there was to it.

“Are you alright Isidor?” Merkulov asked him softly, taking his eyes from his vigilance to look him over.  “They didn’t harm you, did they?  Or…”

Merkulov didn’t need to say it; Isidor was glad he didn’t.

“No, those bastards were a little rough, but I gave as good as a got.  I didn’t even let them get close to me though, so you don’t need to worry about that, Brigadier General.”  It had almost happened at the battle at Intense.  He been cornered, the enemy pawing at him, so close to finding out what he tried to keep hidden, something that even Merkulov didn’t know, and—  “But thank you for your concern.  I appreciate it more than you know.”

Merkulov’s smile seemed awfully soft, affectionate even.  “I have a good idea, I believe.”  He looked as if he wanted to say more, but he turned back to the forest, scanning it for any signs that they were being followed.  “It’s clear for now.  Come on, we should put as much distance between us as possible.”

“Of course, Brigadier General.”

No more words were said as they traveled, Isidor following Merkulov, trusting him completely to get them to safety.  They eventually arrived in a small port town, where Merkulov finally spoke again.

“This is where we part ways for now.  I’ll get you a ride back to the Galdrick Empire.  Just lay low and try to blend in.  I…”  He wasn’t looking at Isidor as he spoke, but Isidor could still see the pain in his eyes.  “I’m going to gather others that cannot accept this false peace.  This may be the last time we meet, so—”

“No!”  Isidor knew it was rude to interrupt his superior, but he simply couldn't accept such a thing.  “Let me help you!  I can still be of assistance!”  Was this what he got for messing up so severely _twice_?  Merkulov was finally done with him…?

“Isidor…”  Merkulov’s expression appeared torn, and after several long moments, he sighed.  “There is no one who I trust more than you.  That’s why I wish you to be safe…  But at the same time, I’m a selfish man and want to keep you by my side, yet that would put you in more danger…”

Isidor felt his pulse quicken, and he was sure his heart was trying to beat out of his chest.  It was hard to speak, but somehow he managed.  “Brigadier General…  With all due respect, I won’t ever be satisfied unless I’m with you.  I have… nothing else.  So please, reconsider.  Let me join you.  I’ll do anything you ask of me.”

Including leaving, if that was what Merkulov truly wanted, but he hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Then I ask you a very important mission.  Travel to the north.  I will send more to meet you, and we will carry out our plans from there.  You will be my second in command.”

Isidor would follow Merkulov anywhere, he knew that very well.  Right into hell if he had to.  So he left, and he met the battle doll.  He reunited with Merkulov and came up with what boiled down to a suicide mission.  And on the train, when Merkulov had been in trouble…

He wasn’t sure how he survived a shot to the stomach and falling off a high speeding train all at once, but somehow he had, and the little town where he was rescued had no idea who he was.  And that went double for a man he wasn’t able to see for a while as he recovered, who they said had also been shot and was found in the water over the bridge.  It was a miracle from god, the townsfolk said, that either of them was alive!

And while Isidor didn’t believe in god, he still broke down and sobbed with pure happiness the day he was able to get out of bed and see that the man in the next room over was Merkulov.

“Isidor…?”  He should have felt ashamed by his superior seeing him cry like that, but he didn’t care.  He rushed to Merkulov’s bed and gripped his hands within his own with all his might, not daring to let go in case he was dreaming this.  But no, Merkulov was there, alive and as well as they could be.  “Oh Isidor…  _You’re alive_.”

The nurse found them hugging much later and got Isidor back to his room, and by the end of the week they were released.  The shots hadn’t been too serious, so it was mostly recovering from their falls.  Still, they got out of there as soon as they could, walking around the town a bit aimlessly to discuss their future plans.

“I wonder if bombing the bridge again will make any difference.”  Isidor tensed; they’d both somehow, miraculously, escaped death and he still wanted to continue the rebellion?  “Perhaps some of the others are still alive?”

“Maybe…  But don’t you think it’s too late when the peace treaty has already been signed?  I realize it will be hard to go home after this, that people will know what we’ve done, but shouldn’t we wait more than five minutes after leaving the hospital to go back to our old plans?”

“...Very well, Isidor.  Then let’s get a room tonight and we’ll continue tomorrow.  We’re headed back to our old home base.  If anyone wishes to continue this fight, that’s where they’ll go.”  Isidor bit back a sigh as Merkulov turned to scan the surroundings, eventually pointing out a small inn.  “There.  We shouldn’t be recognized in this town at all, but still make sure you keep a low profile.  We don’t want to get caught.”

“Of course, Brigadier General.”  Upon seeing Merkulov’s pointed stare, Isidor realized the problem and quickly corrected himself.  “I mean, of course, Merkulov.”

Merkulov smiled and nodded, leading the way up to the inn.  As expected, no one said anything as Merkulov got them their room, though the woman at the counter shot him a knowing look that made Isidor a bit embarrassed.  They got to their room with only a few lingering but uninterested glances from a few other customers, but that was all.  Soon they were in their room, the doors locked, and Merkulov was immediately stripping.

“Brig—”  Another softly reproachful look made him stop.  “My apologies, Merkulov, but why are you undressing?”

“To take a bath of course.  You could use one yourself.”  It wasn’t said in a cruel way, and Merkulov was even smiling at him.  “You’re more than welcome to use it first, but I need to get out of these clothes and wash that hospital smell off from me.”

Isidor didn’t want to stare, but he couldn’t help it.  Merkulov peeled off layers, and more delicious muscles were revealed.  He was a much stockier, stronger man than Isidor himself, and he both wished he looked more like Merkulov _and_ that he had Merkulov pinning him to the bed.

“No, go ahead, you can use it first.  You…”  He trailed off as Merkulov dropped his underwear. He had to stop himself from continuing with _have a big cock_.  “...You had the idea first.  I can wait.”

Merkulov nodded, a smirk coming to his face.  “You know, Isidor, for a man who never once undressed in front of anyone in the army, you sure don’t mind staring, do you?”

He was only teasing, it was obvious from his expression and his voice, but it still filled Isidor with a mixture of embarrassment and dread.  He knew plenty of people liked to speculate why he wouldn’t change in front of anyone, no exceptions, but to know that knowledge went so far up the chain of command…!  He wasn’t sure what was worse, that or knowing Merkulov caught him ogling his dick.

“I’m sorry, I—”

“You know…”  Merkulov peeked into the bathroom, then turned knowing eyes back at Isidor.  “I know I’m not much to look at, but if you’d like to… _join me_ , the tub looks big enough for us both…”

As he entered the bathroom, Isidor knew that he didn’t mean to save water…  But could he really…?

_There is no one who I trust more than you._  Merkulov’s words came back to him, and he nodded to himself.  There was no one he trusted more than Merkulov either.   If anyone was going to accept him as he was, Merkulov was it.  So he steeled himself and peeled off his dirty clothes— _all of them_ —and slowly walked into the bathroom.

Merkulov was just turning off the tap, and he turned to face Isidor.  Neither said anything for a moment, and Merkulov slowly turned back towards the water.  Isidor’s heart sank, when Merkulov finally spoke up.  “My apologies.  I had no idea…  I wouldn’t have said that if I had known.”

“Not knowing was the point,” he joked, though it was completely the truth all the same.  “And before you ask, no, I’m not dressing like a man to evade the ban on female soldiers.  I _am_ a man.  Even if it doesn’t look like it.”

He’d done well over the years to train enough to take away the more feminine features he had, and he kept his hair short, just as he liked it.  But there were a few things he couldn't hide, things he’d gone through great pains to make sure no one saw.  Things clearly on display for Merkulov now.

“Funny, because you look perfectly like a man to me.”  He smiled so softly again, carefully slipping into the water.  “Are you going to join me, Isidor?”

Such a casual acceptance…  It made Isidor’s eyes sting, but he blinked them away and nodded, getting into the tub as well.  It was just big enough to hold two grown men, thought it had to be rather intimately.  That was fine; he settled between Merkulov’s thighs, pressing his back into Merkulov’s chest.  He leaned his head back a bit, smiling up at him.

“Well, I can’t say I ever thought this little pipe dream would come true…”

“And I can’t believe you want this too,” Merkulov admitted, settling his hands on Isidor’s hips.  “I’ve wanted you for such a long time, but you’re so handsome…  I couldn’t imagine you’d want to be with someone like _me_.”

Isidor shook his head, setting his hands over Merkulov’s and threading them together.  “Why would I want to be with a strong and handsome man?  One who has saved me twice and not thought less of me for it?  One who learned my deepest secret and treated me exactly the same when even my parents abandoned me over it?  Why might I want to be with a man like that…?”  He made a noise like he was thinking deeply.  “Hmm, it must be your fat cock.”

Merkulov’s breathing seemed to get a bit labored as Isidor accompanied his words by rolling his ass back against said cock, and it only got fatter as it rose to attention.  He was so big even flaccid, so to be fully erect, Isidor thought he must be _massive_ …!  And, well, no better way to find out than to reach behind himself and have a little feel…

“ _Isidor_ …”  Hearing his name moaned like that made Isidor even bolder, stroking the shaft until it was fully hard under his touch.  He honestly had no idea what he was doing, going only on the lewd tales of conquest he’d heard in the army, but Merkulov seemed to like it, so he kept it up.  “May I touch you as well?”

“Please do…”  Merkulov wasted no time slipping a hand in Isidor’s lap, the other going up to his chest.  His touch was gentle, hesitant almost…  “You don’t have to treat me like a virgin.  You can be as rough as you want.  I won’t break.”

Mostly, he didn’t want Merkulov to treat him like a _woman_.

“If you want it rough, I’ll do my best to oblige.  But I never want to hurt you Isidor…  You mean too much to me…”  Still, his hands groped his tits with more force, and his big fingers slipped between his lips, dancing around his entrance while his thumb rubbed at his clit.  Isidor shivered; this felt so much better than his own hands, and having time like this to himself had been next to impossible during the war.  “I want you with me forever, Isidor.”

_Forever_.  That sounded nice.  But…  If their rebellion continued, they’d have to go back to hiding, and they’d never get time to do these things…  Their lives would constantly be in danger…  He didn’t want to go against Merkulov, but he wasn’t sure he agreed with his ideals this time.

“Merkulov…  I want to stay with you forever.”  He gently pulled Merkulov’s hand out of his pussy and set it on his other tit.  “But if we both want this, perhaps we should consider our options.”

“Options…?”  His words became more and more strained as Isidor lifted his hips and guided Merkulov’s cock to his pussy.  “What… do you mean?”

“I mean…” He paused to shiver as he felt the head of Merkulov’s cock begin to penetrate him.  Merkulov was so much bigger than his fingers!  “If we ran away, just the two of us… We could live anywhere we wanted, doing whatever we wanted.  Just the two of us, forever.”

“We were promised glory…!”

Isidor dropped his hips suddenly, earning a deep moan from Merkulov and a sharp gasp from his own lips. Maybe that was a bit of a mistake to take it all at once, but it got the message though.

“And I’m promising you _myself_ , forever.  I’ll give you all the attention and praise you deserve; I just don’t want to lose you.”  He lifted his hips again and sank back down, slower this time.  Merkulov’s hands began squeezing his tits again, letting Isidor know he was listening.  “We could even go to Leidenschaftlich and try to dismantle it from the inside, if that would please you.  I can’t lose you though.  Merkulov… _I love you_.”

It was the first time he’d ever said it out loud, even to himself, but it was the truth.  Merkulov had done so much for him, and he loved him more than he’d ever loved anyone else in his entire life.  He truly didn’t think he was capable of loving another quite like that again.

“Love me?”  Merkulov sounded unbelieving, and Isidor honestly didn’t understand why he was so hell-bent on thinking no one could desire him.  “Isidor, you could have any man you want.  Why _me_?”

“I believe I’ve already answered that, and I’m afraid to say my opinion hasn’t changed,” he answered teasingly.  “But if you want me to sing your praises more, I’ll gladly do so.”

“That won’t be necessary…”  Isidor wished he could see his face better.  Was he blushing?  “I don’t understand, but I love you too, Isidor.  I’m so happy…!”

With strong arms, Merkulov took his hands from Isidor’s tits and placed them on his hips, pulling him off his cock only long enough to turn him around to they were face to face.  It was a bit more awkward, but Isidor was immediately back on his cock, Merkulov helping him to bounce this time.

“I’m happy too.  Happier than I’ve ever been.”  It wasn’t even embarrassing to say the words when face-to-face with Merkulov.  He just loved him so much…!  “Let’s live a long life together.  Get married.  I can even have your children.  As long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy wherever we are.”

Marriage, having a family…  They were things he’d never thought he could have, if he’d even wanted them.  But now the thought of doing all of that with Merkulov made him want it more than anything.

“Children, you say?  Do you really want to bear my children?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned, his hips moving faster almost as if on their own. “I want your children…  Fill me with your seed.  _Breed me_.”

Merkulov groaned and snapped his hips up, meeting Isidor with every thrust.  His thick cock seemed to stretch Isidor to a ridiculous degree, getting so deep that Isidor thought he might breech his cervix.  Isidor gripped Merkulov’s shoulders tightly, up and down, up and down, another thrust, another moan, another plea…

One of Merkulov’s hands wandered down to where their bodies connected, quickly finding Isidor’s clit and rubbing it in little circles.  Isidor could barely handle so much pleasure—Merkulov was just too good at this!  He could feel drool slipping from the corner of his mouth and his thighs were trembling…!

“ _Mer-Merkulov_!”

His pussy tightened around Merkulov’s cock, his whole body shaking as he came harder than he ever had in his life, his blunt fingernails digging into Merkulov’s shoulders.  Merkulov’s hand gripped Isidor’s hip even tighter, his thumb not relenting on Isidor’s clit until he rode it out.  Luckily for Isidor’s overwhelmed body, Merkulov was soon yelling Isidor’s name and shooting his thick, hot cum deep into Isidor’s pussy.  They held onto each other tightly as they came down, and Isidor hoped with all his soul that Merkulov would consider letting his thoughts of revenge go…

“Isidor…  Let’s have a family.”

Isidor answered by kissing Merkulov again, tears finally falling down his cheeks.  Merkulov kissed him back, over and over again, until the water finally went cold.

\---

“You know, before I fell off the train, I heard you call my name.”  It had taken a while, but they acquired funds—if a bit… illegally—and were on a train to Leiden.  The same train they’d tried to blow up, ironically enough.  The same one they’d both fallen from…  “I thought, as long as the last thing I heard was your voice, I could die peacefully.”

In the seat next to him, Merkulov reached out and placed his hand over Isidor’s, caressing it gently.

“I thought you were gone…  I didn’t even have the will to live anymore after the plan failed.  I just… let go.”  He squeezed Isidor’s hand, looking over at him with eyes full of nothing but gratitude.  “I was foolish to put you through any of that.  I’ve loved you for so long, but I didn’t think you’d feel the same about me.  And then I thought I’d lost you, while you were trying to protect me…  Isidor…”

Isidor turned his hand so that he could thread their fingers together, giving Merkulov a smile.  “We both made mistakes, but we’re together, right?  Just you and me, and…”  He rubbed his stomach with his free hand.  “Someday.  We’ve done our fighting.  Let’s have our glory by leaving it all behind and living for just ourselves.  The rest of the world can rot, as long as I have you.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

The rest of the ride to Leiden was calm and quiet, and once they arrived, Isidor wasn’t all that shocked to see it didn’t look war torn at all.  Of course the capital would look so carefree!  No mind, he thought as he and Merkulov walked around, looking for a place they could potentially rent or buy a place of their own.  Renting to start out with, Isidor assumed, but it didn’t hurt to pick a few pockets along the way.  Merkulov saw him, but said nothing; it was less risky than robbing drunk men at night like they’d done to get that far.

“How much did you get?”

Isidor tossed the empty wallets down an open drain and flashed the money with a smirk.  “Enough for a nice dinner tonight.”

Merkulov chuckled, though he soon stopped both his laughter and walking, pointing to a sign.  A for sale sign on a little house that looked on its last legs.  It would surely need work, but if it was that bad off, surely it couldn’t be too expensive…

They followed the address on the sign—Isidor swiping more wallets along the way—and by the time they arrived, they had a down payment on their new home.  Which they’d need to invest a lot of time and money into, but Isidor figured that even if they couldn’t get jobs right away, he’d been pickpocketing since his parents kicked him out of the house as a preteen.  He could manage.

They walked back to their new house, Merkulov pulling up the for sale sign as Isidor went to unlock the door with the key he’d been given.  Except, much to his surprise, the door was already unlocked.  Suspicion filled him as he stepped inside, Merkulov right behind him.  As they got their first look inside at the torn wallpaper and old dusty furniture, they were on the lookout for any intruders.  They made their way into the kitchen and…

“Ah!”  Isidor almost jumped as he saw a young teenage girl fly to her feet and scream in fright.  “Please don’t hurt me!  I’m sorry, I’ll leave, you can stay here, I—”

Isidor held up the key and jingled it around.  “Yes we can stay here, because we bought this place.  But what’s a young girl like yourself doing here?  Shouldn’t you be at home?”

It was, perhaps, a silly question.  He had seen a large suitcase by the sofa in the lounge, and the war hadn’t ended too long ago…  Maybe she was kicked out, or maybe…

“I…  I don’t have a home anymore.  My mother was sick and my father was in the army.  He died at Intense, and mother just… Gave up.  We didn’t have much money, so I couldn’t stay in the house.  I took my things and tried to find a job, but no one will hire me, so I’ve been staying here to save money for food.  I’m so sorry!  I’ll leave, just, please let me get my things and—”

Isidor knew that he shouldn’t make decisions without asking Merkulov.  But seeing this girl, not much older than he’d been when his parents had insisted that if he was really a boy then he could just leave the house and never come back, orphaned and on her own…

“Wait.  You want a job?”  She froze for a moment, then nodded.  “I’m Isidor, and this is Merkulov.  We just moved here, and we need jobs too.  But for now, I have a way to get money.  I can teach you, if you aren’t completely against… Unsavory means.”

She looked a bit hesitant, but he offered her a sincere smile, not exactly knowing where it came from but deciding not to question it at the moment, then slowly nodded.  “Alright…  I’m Shiho Suzui.  If it means I have a place to live, I can help.”

Sure enough, Merkulov did voice his concerns and Shiho was hesitant to learn to pickpocket, but in the end it all came together.  They got money to fix the important things, Merkulov soon finding a job with local authority—who didn’t look too far into backgrounds apparently—and Isidor and Shiho securing extra funds and helping fix the house up.  Isidor wanted to find a job, really he did, but then he started getting sick…

The timing was right to make him pregnant that first night he and Merkulov shared together, and they’d made love into the early morning.  And then Shiho had congratulated him and accidently called him _dad_ …  Well, it seemed he was going to have two children!

Now Isidor was two months pregnant, still working hard to get the house ready for a baby.  Shiho had gone out to a festival that night, while he and Merkulov had stayed home to enjoy each other’s company.  Of course, that was all a bit shattered when their daughter came home, looking more excited than she ever had.

“Dad, Papa!  I met this girl at the festival!  We rode the Ferris wheel together and we’re having lunch tomorrow.  She’s so pretty, like a living doll!”  A living doll…?  Well, surely there were plenty of girls Shiho’s age who fit that description, right?  “Her name is Violet Bougainvillea!  Can you believe it?  A Bougainvillea wants to have lunch with _me_!”

Violet Bougainvillea.  The doll who choked him, who he tried to kill with the missile launcher, had been named Violet.  And Bougainvillea was the surname of both the man who’d shot him and the major who’d lead the battle of Intense…  Could they be…?

He and Merkulov shared a tense look, and Merkulov turned back to Shiho.  “And what does Miss Bougainvillea look like?”

Shiho smiled so softly, her cheeks flushed, as she described Violet’s beautiful bright blue eyes like the sky, and her long golden hair, and how it was a bit odd she wore gloves and long sleeves in the summer but she’d looked so pretty in her dress with that emerald brooch…

Isidor smiled at his daughter as best he could, congratulating her for her upcoming date, which only made her flush more.

It was her, the battle doll of Leidenschaftlich... And if things progressed between the girls…

Life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

\---

The more Gilbert thought, the more the name Suzui sounded familiar to him.  Had that man been stationed under him…?  Wait…  Yes, during the battle of Intense.  A man with blond hair and lilac eyes had shot him right between the eyes…  That poor girl…  But at least she and Violet would have a new friend—or maybe more if Dietfried was right—now.

Well, no use worrying about it, he supposed.  It wasn’t like that girl would ever meet her father’s killer anyway.

So he kissed Violet’s forehead when she left for work and wished her good luck, smiling when she flushed and thanked him.  Then he returned to the dining room to find Dietfried gone, and he immediately headed for the nearest bathroom to hold his husband’s hair back for him.  Things would work out for everyone, he just knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama, more shenanigans, more sex. A typical update! Hope you didn't think the Isilov was going away because boy howdy, it sure isn't!
> 
> Be warned there's talk of past rape here, but there are no details!

Violet was outwardly very calm as she worked, diligently typing at a client’s letter.  When lunch time came, she very quickly excused herself from the other dolls, pretending she didn’t hear Cattleya teasing her about having a date.  It wasn’t a date!  It was just lunch with a pretty girl.  Who she had a crush on.  She had to try her best not to think about it though; she needed to keep her composure!

But when she met Shiho at the cafe they’d agreed to meet at, it was clear it wouldn’t be so simple.

“Hello Violet!  I’m glad you came!”  Shiho looked so happy, smiling so cutely…  She was wearing a very cute white top and red skirt, her hair tied up in a ponytail.  “Is that your uniform as a doll?  You’re so beautiful!”

“Thank you…”  She was surprised she didn’t stutter.  Shiho was evoking so many emotions in her…!  “You’re very beautiful as well.”

“Me?  I’m nothing special…”

“That is untrue!”  Violet didn’t even notice her voice had risen until people turned to look at her.  She took a breath and tried again.  “The man who is now my father taught me the meaning of many words, and among them was beautiful.  And you…  You are so _very_ beautiful…”

Shiho blushed, but she wore a very happy smile on her face all the same.  She reached out to take Violet’s hand in hers, and she didn’t even flinch when her soft hand hit Violet’s metal one.  She merely led Violet over to a little table for two.

“...Thank you.” She finally said as she let go of Violet’s hand and sat down, Violet doing the same.  “My parents that gave birth to me called me pretty a lot, and my adoptive parents do the same, but you’re the first one to call me beautiful…”

Adoptive?  So they had both been orphans who found new families…

Before she could say anymore, a cute waitress came up to them and cheerfully asked if they were ready to order.  Both she and Shiho hastily grabbed the menu and looked it over.  Violet hadn’t eaten many things that she saw, so she really didn’t know where to start, but Shiho only needed a moment to look up with the sweetest excited smile that Violet had ever seen.

“I’ll have the chocolate hazelnut crepes please!”

Violet’s eyes quickly found the dessert crepes, and though she’d never had them before, she ordered the strawberry ones, trusting Shiho’s judgment.  They also both ordered tea, and the waitress promised it would all be out shortly.  Once she was gone, Shiho turned her smile fully on Violet.

“I’m so glad we’re having lunch together.  All of my friends, well…”  She fell quiet, some of the sparkle leaving her eyes.  “Sorry, never mind, you don’t want to hear about that…”

Concerned, Violet quickly shook her head.  “No, please, you can tell me anything.  I… wish to know you better.  If you’re comfortable sharing.”

Shiho looked as if she was pondering things, but after a few long moments, she nodded.  “My friends…  They aren’t exactly _my_ friends.  They were my best friend Ann’s friends.  But Ann moved away when the war started picking up, and the others pitied me I guess…”  She smiled sadly, the sight breaking Violet’s heart.  “Ann was my _only_ friend.  I was happy for her when she made other friends, but I was so lonely.  And now…  She hasn’t written a letter or anything.  I have no way of knowing if she’s okay…  Maybe she found a new best friend and forgot all about me…”

“I’m sure that’s not—”

“Violet, you’re an Auto Memories Doll, right?  If I can find out where Ann moved to, could you help me write a letter to her?”

Violet, once again, felt an odd emotion.  It was sort of like how she sometimes felt when she saw Gilbert fussing over Dietfried, but to a much more painful degree.  Her stomach twisted into painful knots, and the air felt suffocating…  But Shiho looked so _hopeful_ …

“Of course.   _I’m_ your friend now, aren’t I?”  The feeling lessened considerably when Shiho nodded, the smile returning to her face.  “Then I shall help you.”

“Oh, thank you Violet!  That means the world to me!  Of course…  I need to find out where she moved to.  She didn’t have an exact address to give me before she left…”

Thankfully, the waitress soon brought their tea and crepes, and all talk of Ann came to a halt, as did the bitter feeling that coursed through Violet’s veins.  Seeing Shiho so happy to get her food was even sweeter than the delicious looking crepes set before them.  Violet forced herself not to stare as she took a bite.  It _was_ good…

“Oh Violet, these are so delicious!  Here, do you want a bite of mine?”

...but as she opened her mouth and allowed Shiho to feel her a bite of her own crepe, then returned the favor, she could honestly say that the food didn’t matter nearly as much as the company.

\--

“You’re jealous.”

Violet tilted her head to the side a bit, repeating, “Jealous?”

Dietfried nodded, wondering exactly when he became Violet’s emotional teacher.  “Yeah.  You have a crush on this girl, and she started talking about another girl on your date.  So you got jealous.”

Violet stared down at the carpet, contemplating something.  After a while, she looked back up, appearing rather apprehensive.  “Papa, is that how you felt when Father first agreed to adopt me?”

Dietfried was never one to mince his words, and he wasn’t about to start now.  “Yes.  I finally got him back, after he faked his death for _you_ , and then tells me he wants to adopt you just as he finds out I’m pregnant.  I can’t say I was very happy.”  Violet nodded, not looking terribly surprised by that.  After all the things he’d told her in the past, it was quite tame.  He hadn’t told her to die this time at least.  And he hadn’t hit—

A queasy feeling came over him, and it had nothing to do with morning sickness.  Violet was, in many ways, his daughter now.  And he’d used to hit her, kick her, abuse her…

_Just like that old bastard used to hurt me.  I’m just like him, aren’t I?  Will I hurt me and Gil’s kid too?  Will I—?_

“Papa, please breath!”  Dietfried hadn’t even realized he was hyperventilating until he saw Violet before him, taking his hands into her own gloved ones.  “Everything is alright.  I forgive you, and I hope you forgive me as well.  We did not meet under the best of circumstances.”

“No, we…  We didn’t.”  Dietfried had been scared of her and how easily she’d slaughtered without hesitation, but the scum that tried to rape her deserved it.  He had no sympathy for rapists.  He suddenly felt foolish for the direction his thoughts had been heading.  No, no he’d kill himself before he ever hurt his own child, or before he hurt anyone _that_ way.  And if Violet could forgive him, well…  “Look, I’m not saying I’m gonna be warm and loving all of a sudden, but…  I’m trying, alright?  Not just for Gil.  We… all deserve to be happy.”

He would never be like his father.   _Never_.

“Of course, Papa.  We can start over, if you’d like.” With complete sincerity, she let go of his hands, only to hug him tightly, pressing her face into his chest.  “I’d… like that.  I like having a family.”

While he was frozen in place at first, after a beat he slowly returned the hug, feeling an odd warmth in his chest.  A family…  Yes.  It _was_ nice having a family that chose to stay together rather than pretend they didn’t hate each other, wasn’t it?  A family that didn’t want to hurt each other…

“...Me too.”

No, Dietfried would never let himself become his father, and he was going to start by taking his role in Violet’s life seriously.  They could both start again, and this time, he wouldn’t let _anyone_ down.

\---

That evening, Gilbert noticed a marked change in the interactions between Dietfried and Violet.  They weren’t sickeningly sweet or anything of the sort, but they were warmer.  Less stiff.  They talked much more freely.  Gilbert didn’t say anything when they were in front of Violet, but once he and Dietfried were alone in their bedroom that night, he finally couldn’t wait any longer.

“You and Violet were getting along well.”  He didn’t ask what had changed, because he didn’t think he really needed to.

“...Even if it’s not legal, she’s my daughter now.”  Gilbert nodded, amazed at the breakthrough that Dietfried would say it so casually.  “I used to abuse her, Gil.  I didn’t even see her as a human.  She fucking _terrified_ me, so I treated her like a rabid animal.  And now she’s my _daughter_.  Hell, I’m old enough to _be_ her biological father!  I just…  I couldn’t stop thinking about how I can’t turn into our old man.   _I won’t_.  I’ll die before that happens.  And if I can’t get the nerve to kill myself, I want you to put a bullet between my eyes.”

Gilbert flinched, shocked at the solemn tone.  “Dietfried, that’s going too far—”

“He raped me, Gil.”  Gilbert froze.  It was if the entire world stopped in that moment, and he was able to process nothing except those three words.   _He raped me_.  “God, you were a toddler the first time it happened.  It was right after I told him and mother that I was a boy.  He was _mad_ , Gil, so mad…  But he didn’t break me.  He didn’t make me change or hide.  It only happened a few times between then and when I left, but the fact is that _it happened_.  Gil, I took all the beatings in the world for you, but I couldn’t take that anymore.  I was close to hanging myself from the banister, and I’ve dealt with depression and suicidal thoughts ever since.  But he’s gone and I’ll _never_ be like him.  I’ll _never_ hurt our children.  And if I go back on that, kill me like I should have killed _him_.”

Gilbert wasn’t sure what to say.  Dietfried looked so lost right then, so very upset, and Gilbert wasn’t sure he’d ever felt like a bigger ass in his life.

“...And I got mad at you for not going to his funeral…”

Dietfried shrugged.  “You didn’t know.”

“I knew he hurt you.  I was just so hurt you left that I didn’t stop and think—”

“And I should have taken you with me.  It’s fine Gil, we’ve been over all of this before.  We can’t change the past and the bastard is dead.  I just want to know you won’t let me do any of that to our kids.”  His expression turned very determined.  “Promise me, Gil.”

“You won’t.  You’d never do that.”  Dietfried glared at him, but Gilbert stood firm.  “I’m not going to agree to kill you.  I’ll get you help, but I’m not killing anyone ever again if I can help it. But you won’t do that Dietfried, I know you won’t.  You’d never put our children through what you lived with.  Just have faith in yourself.”

Dietfried’s face softened, and he reached down to gently rub his stomach.  He’d start showing in just a couple more months, and Gilbert was excited to see it.

“I know I don't ever want to, but what if I get mad and without thinking I just…”  He couldn’t seem to finish the sentence.  “It would kill me Gil.  I’d never forgive myself.”

“Dietfried…”  Gilbert knew he’d said many things in the past that were not the right thing to say, and now too he feared saying something to hurt Dietfried even more.  But he just couldn’t say _nothing_.  He had to try.  “It will be different.  You went through abuse yourself, and you’ve learned.  You won’t hurt Violet again, and you won’t hurt our child.  And if you do, well…  We can find someone for you to talk to.  Because I know you’d never mean to do that.  And you have seven more months before you’ll even hold the baby in your arms, so...  You can talk to me about anything, alright?  I’ll always be here for you.  I’ll always love you.”

Dietfried neither said nor did anything for several long minutes, merely staring vacantly at the floor.  Gilbert let him have all the time he needed.  Eventually, Dietfried nodded jerkily and all but buried himself into Gilbert’s arms.

“Thanks Gil,” he murmured, his voice muffled and more than a bit shaky.  “I’ll always love you too.”

Gilbert knew he couldn’t solve all of Dietfried’s problems, but he swore that he would do anything in his power to help the man he loved so very dearly.  He also had to try his best not to fall into despair himself for not helping Dietfried, for blaming him for leaving…  What was done was done, and he could only show how sorry he was with his future actions.

“...Dietfried, let’s go out into town tomorrow while Violet is at work.  We can have a date of our own.”  Dietfried made a sleepy, pleased hum of agreement.  “And for now, let’s sleep.”

“Okay Gil, sounds good to me…”

Knowing it had been an emotional day for Dietfried, Gilbert merely helped him to bed with no other motives than sleeping.  He held Dietfried close as they both fell asleep, glad that at least he knew Dietfried wasn’t going through this alone anymore.

\---

The next day, Dietfried found himself and Gilbert leaving the same time Violet headed off to work.  Gilbert was obviously trying to keep his spirits up, and Dietfried appreciated the gesture, he really did.  Though, honestly, he felt so much better knowing that Gilbert didn’t think less of him for all the things he’d told him the night prior.

He tried not to think of any of that as Violet parted ways with them and they found themselves in the capital. It was still quite early, but the streets were beginning to fill with people.  And, much to his chagrin, far too many people recognized at least one of them, if not both.  Men who’d worked under Gilbert especially seemed to be out that morning, and Gilbert was too nice a guy not to greet them when they came up and told him how happy they were that he was alive.  Not that Dietfried disagreed, but Gilbert was supposed to be paying attention to _him_!

“Gil,” he said after the tenth man finally left them, “I’m hungry.  Let’s go eat somewhere.”

“We ate just before we—” Gilbert cut himself off, his eyes darting down to Dietfried’s stomach for just a moment.  “Alright.  Where do you want to go?”

Even with all the times they’d been delayed, it was still a bit too early for anyone to be serving lunch.  Dietfried also assumed Gilbert wasn’t terrible hungry yet, so he thought for a moment as he looked around, then pointed to a little cafe.

“Let’s go there.”

Gilbert agreed, so they walked in and were immediately hit with the delicious smells of baked goods and sweets.  Dietfried was happy he didn’t feel sick that morning, because he was quite sure that if that overpowering smell had hit him when he was, he would have puked right on the floor.  But now, it just made his mouth water and his stomach rumble.

They took a seat, and a young waitress soon came to take their orders.  Dietfried ordered tea and strawberry pancakes, while Gilbert got coffee and a blueberry muffin.  It all came out quickly, and Dietfried almost groaned as he saw the stack of fluffy pancakes set before him, a large pat of butter on top.  He was also given a jar with syrup and a shaker full of powdered sugar.  Without hesitation, he spread the butter, then poured a river of syrup over them, and finally heavily dusted them with the sugar.  Add to that the strawberries and there was no doubt it was going to be sickeningly sweet, a thing Gilbert’s face told him well.

Dietfried, however, didn’t care in the slightest.

He cut into them with his fork and took a big bite, a shameless moan escaping his lips as the sugary sweet pancakes hit his taste buds.  They were delicious! He quickly ate more and more, occasionally washing it down with tea as Gilbert slowly ate his muffin and sipped at his coffee.

“I take it they’re good?”  Dietfried only nodded, continuing to eat without pause, knowing that syrup and sugar were getting all over his face but not caring.  If anyone was _that_ offended, he’d tell them where to stick their opinion.  “Well considering how loudly you’re moaning, I’d say the entire cafe knows.”

Dietfried gave him a look to say “ _And do you think I care?_ ” which only made Gilbert chuckle and shake his head.  It didn’t take terribly long for them to finish, and Dietfried could tell that Gilbert was dying to clean his face off before they left.  Smirking, Dietfried made a little show of licking all around his lips, letting out a few more pleased moans.  Gilbert shifted in his seat, and by the time they paid and left, Dietfried couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Fuck me.”

“...And where exactly do you suggest we do that?”

“I don’t know Gil, but don’t think I can’t see that tent in your pants.  You want to get your dick wet as much as I want to be stuffed.”  He thought for a moment, then had an idea.  “Isn’t your friend Violet’s boss?  Get him to let us use a room.”

“Dietfried, we are _not_ having sex where our daughter works!”

“Come on Gil, what will it hurt?”

Their hushed voices died when they saw a young girl about Violet’s age talking to a man who looked suspiciously familiar to them both.  It was a distance away, but Dietfried would never forget that man who tried to shoot him.  Adrenaline flooded his body as he took off ahead, but Gilbert grabbed his hand.  Moments later, the man was gone, and the girl was calmly walking off.

“What the hell, Gil?  That man, he—”

“I saw him Dietfried,” Gilbert assured him calmly.  “I don’t know how you know him, but if he’s who I think he is…”

“That bastard’s name is Isidor.  He tried to blow up a bridge! And kill me and Violet!”  How was he even alive?  He’d been shot and fell off a speeding train!  “Why did you stop me?”

“Because first off, we don’t even know if that was who we think it was, and second…”  He reached down and briefly touched Dietfried’s stomach.  “You can’t go getting into fights with potentially dangerous people.  We can alert the authorities, alright?”

Dietfried didn’t like it—especially as this meant he wasn’t getting a nice dicking anytime soon—but he nodded and they headed towards the police station.  Once there, they opened the door…  And saw the same girl from before.  Talking to another man that looked very, _very_ familiar.

And they promptly left the building without a word.

“...You know him?”

Gilbert nodded.  “He was a Brigadier General for the Galdrick Empire.”

“Yeah, he was the other guy’s leader.  Didn’t shoot a missile launcher at me, but he was responsible for blowing Violet’s arms off.”

“ _Missile launcher_?”

They were once again silenced as the door opened and the girl walked out.  Who was she, and why was she talking to two dangerous criminals?  Gilbert and Dietfried exchanged a look, nodded, and started following her from a distance, wanting to know where she might be going next.  They made sure to keep her in sight, being as casual as they could as they walked around others, thankfully not running into anymore of Gilbert’s fans.  And before long, they came to a very familiar building.

“That’s the CH Postal Company…”  Gilbert didn’t stop walking as he spoke, his face looking more and more concerned by the moment.  “If this is some sort of plan to hurt Violet, they’ll wish they’d never stepped foot in Leiden.”

They entered shortly after the girl, only to find Claudia himself talking with her.  After only a moment, Claudia spotted them, his face lighting up.

“Gilbert!  And even Dietfried.  Good morning!”  The girl seemed a bit surprised by his words, looking up at them with awed faces.  “Are you here to see Violet?  This young lady just caught me and asked if this is where she works.  She wants your daughter to write a letter for her, Gilbert.”

Claudia was smiling widely as he called Violet Gilbert’s daughter.  Dietfried wasn’t surprised he was happy for his brother.  Claudia had always been like Gilbert’s loyal pet dog, after all.  This only made the girl’s eyes go wide.

“H-Hello Mr. Bougainvillea, sir.  My name is Shiho, Violet’s friend.  She said she’d write a letter for me if I could find the address, and my papa works at the police office, so he helped me find it, and…  Umm…”  Her face was very red; the poor girl looked like she wanted to run.  “If you want to see her, I can come back later…”

Dietfried really wasn't sure what to think of that.  Her _papa_?  The asshole who headed the entire resistance was her _papa_ now?  Those bastards had adopted _Violet’s girlfriend_?  Oh, this was rich.  What an utter shitshow…

“...Hey kid, why don’t you go see Violet, and while you’re at it, invite your parents to dinner at our mansion.  If you and my… _niece_ are getting close, we should all know each other, don’t you think?”

Gilbert looked at him as if he were crazy, but Shiho nodded and gratefully agreed, telling them she’d ask when she saw them next and give Violet their answer.  After she scurried off to find Violet, Gilbert turned to him with narrowed eyes.

“What exactly are you playing at?  This is dangerous…”

“Calm down Gil, it’s fine,” he assured, ignoring Claudia’s confused expression as he watched them.  “You don’t want Violet’s little girlfriend getting hurt, right?  So, let’s see what they’re up to.  Besides, do you really think they can take on all three of us?”

He knew Gilbert couldn’t bring up his argument again with an audience, so he knew he’d won.  Gilbert hardly looked happy though.  That was too bad; he was finding out what those two were up to no matter what.  At least if their daughter was around, either they’d behave, or she’d see what kind of people they really were.

Though he had to admit, after their actions on the train, he wasn’t terrible surprised to learn they were apparently a couple.

“Ahh, would someone mind telling me what’s going on…?”

He and Gilbert shared another look at Claudia’s question, and Dietfried shrugged.  Claudia was Gilbert’s best friend, so if they could trust anyone other than Violet to know the truth, Dietfried supposed it was him.

“...Let’s talk in your office.”

Claudia agreed and brought them up, and Dietfried couldn’t help but smirk.  He was in for quite the surprise…

\---

Violet knew that Shiho would be coming to her if she found Ann’s address, but she didn’t think it would be right away.  Thus, when Shiho was shown to her, she was more than a little surprised to see her.  But sure enough, she happily held up an address written down on a piece of paper.

“Papa found it for me.  It was in the town’s archive, from when Ann’s mom mailed some back taxes.  Well, as long as that’s where she still is, but…  I want to try.  Dad even gave me money to pay the letter writing fee.”  Shiho’s beautiful brown eyes shone with excitement.  “I didn’t know you’re a famous doll, Violet!  That’s so cool!”

Violet felt herself flush at the praise.  “You… don’t have to pay me, Shiho.  I said I would write the letter as your friend.”

“No, I want to support you as a doll, so please, let me do this the right way, okay?”  After Violet reluctantly nodded, Shiho smiled so softly that it made Violet’s heart melt.  “Thank you, Violet.  This means so much to me.”

“It is not a problem,” she replied automatically, feeling the unpleasant swell of jealousy building up in the pit of her stomach again.  She bit off her gloves and readied herself at her typewriter, not missing the way Shiho gazed at her hands.  She usually ignored such looks, but Shiho didn’t look disgusted, and she’d been so nice not commenting about it at the cafe…  “My arms were blown off in the war.  I received these prosthetics to compensate.  They do not hinder my typing, I assure you.”

“I heard you were the fastest typist here, so no, I wouldn’t think they do.”  Shiho looked up, smiling at Violet.  “They’re fascinating!  You’re so cool Violet!”

Violet took a moment to realize that Shiho meant interesting, not cold, but she was soon smiling back.  “Thank you, Shiho.  Now, shall we begin the letter?  Please, tell me what you wish to convey with your letter, and I will do my job as an Auto Memories Doll to turn it into a worthy letter for those feelings.”

Shiho nodded and began to speak, and Violet, in turn, began to type.  It wasn’t the easiest job she’d ever done, but she pushed aside her personal feelings as she worked.  This was for Shiho, not her.  She couldn’t mess this up.

Violet created a beautiful letter that spoke of friendship and longing and the promise of forever, and Violet hoped that if Shiho noticed her pursed lips, she’d think it was due to concentration, not her trying so hard not to let her emotions get the better of her.  She reminded herself that she had no right to feel jealous; if Shiho loved Ann, then that was that and Violet had to be happy for her.  It would be enough to have Shiho’s friendship.  Shiho didn’t owe her anything, not even that, so to have anything from her was a blessing!

When the letter was finished, Violet handed it to Shiho.  She watched Shiho’s face very carefully as she read, and the only reason she wasn’t shocked when Shiho started to cry was because it had happened in the past with other clients.  Still, she was rather tense until a smile appeared on Shiho’s lovely face.

“Oh Violet…  It’s _perfect_.  Thank you, thank you _so much_!”  She got out of her seat and was immediately at Violet’s side, leaning down to throw her arms around her shoulders in a tight hug.  “When Ann sees the letter, she’ll know _exactly_ how I feel.  No wonder you’re famous!  You’re so amazing!”

“Shiho…”  Slowly, Violet returned the hug, that terrible mixture of elation and melancholy filling her yet again.  “You’re welcome.  It’s my pleasure.”

She hoped that Ann realized just how lucky she was to have the love of an amazing girl like Shiho.

\---

The thought of being a housewife was something that Isidor would not tolerate in the slightest, but he had to admit that getting to stay at home for a while after fighting for so many years was a nice break.  Besides, after the baby was born, he’d be far too busy being a father to get much rest for a long time.  Thus, he didn’t feel guilty when he listened to Merkulov and stayed home.

He did, however, get awfully lonely when Merkulov was at work and Shiho went out, leaving him alone in the new house.  He tried to busy himself with fixing it up—after all, he was pregnant, not an invalid—and it looked quite good if he did say so himself.  But today Shiho was out getting a letter written by the girl he’d tried to blow up, and he was bored and missed Merkulov…

So he decided to pass the time and have some fun while he was at it.

Isidor lay upon the couch, his pants and underwear around his ankles.  His eyes were closed as he rubbed at his clit, imagining Merkulov above him, telling him how he was going to stuff his cunt and fill him so full of cum that it leaked out for a week, and how handsome he was, and how much he loved him, and would he marry—?

Isidor whined as he plunged his fingers deep into his dripping cunt, unable to take it anymore.  God, if Merkulov asked him to marry him while they were fucking…  That would be the best thing to ever happen to him.  Well, along with their initial confessions and finding out he was pregnant.  If they were married, they could legally adopt Shiho too.  That…  That would be nice.  He dreamed of the day, honestly.  When the fighting was all behind him for good and he and his family were all happy and together and—

“...Isidor, if you’re going to do that in the open, you might want to lock the front doors first.”  Isidor didn’t even take his fingers out of his pussy as he looked up at Merkulov, who stood mere feet from the couch and stared down at him with a stern expression.  “Shiho could have come home and— Isidor!”

Isidor couldn’t help it.  He’d seen the bulge in Merkulov’s pants and just had to reach out and stroke it.  “Fine, fine, you’re right.  But right now all I want is for you to fuck me.  Please Merkulov, give me your fat cock.”

Merkulov looked a bit conflicted, but it didn’t take long for him to start working on his belt.  Pleased, Isidor finally withdrew his fingers and scooted up to allow Merkulov space.  Merkulov pulled Isidor’s clothing from around his ankles and tossed them to the floor, then settled between Isidor’s thighs, cock in hand.  Isidor licked his lips and spread his legs wider.

“I was only supposed to pick up a document I left behind, but I suppose I can’t say no to you, can I?”  He grabbed the back of Isidor’s thighs and positioned his cock to Isidor’s wet entrance, teasingly rubbing the head around the soft folds before thrusting forward and completely impaling him with one go.  Isidor gasped with pleasure and grabbed Merkulov’s hands, squeezing them tightly.  “I’ll have to tell the chief I had to take care of my needy lover first.”

“If he saw your cock, he’d understand.”

Merkulov chuckled and pounded into Isidor with abandon; they’d had enough sex now for him to have learned that Isidor liked it hard and fast.  He just loved feeling stretched and full, to know such a strong man like Merkulov loved him and was attracted to him.  He just loved Merkulov so much!

“I love you too.”

Isidor felt his face heat up; not because he was embarrassed to say he loved Merkulov, but because he was so far gone that he hadn’t even realized he said it aloud.

Merkulov laughed again and leaned in to kiss Isidor, which he returned without a moment’s thought.  His hands left Merkulov’s and instead snaked around his neck, pulling him even closer and kissing him deeply and messily as they fucked passionately, their moans muffled by each other’s mouths.

And then, the sound of the door jiggling could be heard.

“...Dad?  Are you in there?”

Shiho knocked loudly, and Isidor almost groaned in disappointment.  She had a key, so they needed to—

“Just a moment, Shiho,” Merkulov said loudly, as he pulled his head away and yet somehow managed to move his hips even faster.   “Please don’t come in yet.”

“...Okay Papa…”

Shiho sounded rightly suspicious, but the door made no more sounds.  Isidor tried not to as well, if only for her sake, but Merkulov moved a hand to his clit and that was entirely out the window.  He moaned loudly, feeling his climax quickly approaching, especially since he’d already been jacking off before Merkulov had even gotten home.  He was so close, so very close…!

There was no way Shiho didn’t hear the groan that escaped his lips as he came, wetting Merkulov’s dick even more as his body shook.  He clamped down at the hard length within him, and it was only a few more thrusts before Merkulov come with a grunt, emptying himself into Isidor’s well fucked cunt.  Alas, they had no time to bask in the afterglow—Merkulov pulled out, leaving Isidor’s pussy full of cum as he’d wanted, and quickly tucked his still wet cock back in his pants then helped Isidor tug his clothes back on.  Isidor slowly sat up as Merkulov went to unlock the door, feeling Merkulov’s seed seep into his boxers.

It made him want to start playing with his pussy again, but Shiho followed Merkulov back into the room, and he supposed that would have to wait until later.

Shiho looked at him, a blush coming to her face as she sighed.  He could only imagine what a hot mess he looked like…

“Dad, Papa, could you at least put down a towel if you’re going to do that out here?”  Isidor nodded, feeling less shame that he probably should have, while Merkulov’s face was flushed enough for the both of them.  “But, it’s a good thing you’re both here, so I can tell Violet your answer as soon as possible.”

Isidor knew he wasn’t going to like the question even before she told them that they were all invited to have dinner with the Bougainvillea’s, but Shiho looked so _excited_ …

He wasn’t sure how they were going to get out of this alive, but at least Shiho’s happy smile as they agreed made him have a _little_ hope.

\---

“Shiho came to see me before I left,” Violet announced as she arrived home, after greeting them and putting her things away.  “She said her parents agreed to have dinner with us, whenever is best with you.”  She cocked her head to the side, blinking up at them innocently.  “Why did you invite Shiho’s parents over?”

Dietfried was no help at all, only snickering into his lamb.  He’d been so very smug ever since they’d told Claudia of their relationship and the fact Dietfried was pregnant, only for Claudia to shrug and say that with the way Gilbert talked about his brother back in their academy days, he wasn’t terribly surprised.  There was no hope of getting him to take the reins now, so with a sigh, Gilbert forced a smile.  How to explain this without upsetting Violet…?

“We met Shiho today, and we saw her talking to her adoptive parents.  Dietfried and I believe they’re people we all know.”  She looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.  He was tempted not to, but it was better to do it now then wait until the dinner and have her react poorly…  “We fought against them during the Battle of Intense, but you probably don’t remember them from back then.  But Dietfried tells me that you both faced them while en route to the peace treaty with the Galdrick Empire…”

The effect was immediate—Violet tensed, looking as if she didn’t believe such a thing was possible.  “Brigadier General Merkulov and Isidor…  Yes, I had a few run-ins with Isidor especially…”  Her face showed warring emotions, and she looked as if she wasn’t sure how to feel.  “Shiho speaks very highly of her adoptive parents, but those two were not good men.  I…”

She trailed off, staring down at her plate as she thought.  Gilbert glanced over to Dietfried, who shrugged and kept eating, making it clear that this time it was all on Gilbert.  He supposed that was fair considering he’d made Dietfried handle the sex talk.

“Violet…  It’s possible that they’re very sincere about caring for Shiho, but it’s also possible that they’re up to no good.  That’s why we want them over here, to see what’s going on.  To make sure they aren’t hurting her or using her.”

He didn’t point out that Isidor had been the one to shoot Shiho’s birth father.  He wasn’t sure that even _Isidor_ realized that.  But if he did…  Well, that could mean many things.  Gilbert couldn’t stand by and not help Shiho, especially when she meant so much to Violet.

“...I understand.  I won’t say anything to Shiho about it then.”  She smiled, but it was obviously forced and didn’t remotely reach her eyes.  “What day should I tell her to come over?”

“Hey, why not tomorrow?”  Gilbert suppressed a groan.   _Now_ Dietfried decided to talk…!  “Let’s not give them time to try anything funny, huh?”

Violet nodded, turning back to him.  “Is that alright, Father?”

Gilbert glanced sideways at Dietfried’s smirking face and nodded.  No use fighting it…  “Yes, that’s fine.  Tomorrow morning you can tell her that we’ll have a carriage pick them up in the evening.  I’ll make sure everything is ready.”

It was short notice, surely, but Dietfried had a point.  Who knew if Merkulov and Isidor had any idea who they were?  But it was very possible they did, and he didn’t want them to flee the country, potentially abducting Shiho…  No, they’d all get to the bottom of things within the next twenty-four hours.

It would surely be the dinner from hell, but at this point in his life, Gilbert wouldn’t expect anything less.


End file.
